


13 stories for Halloween

by liddie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 13 different AUs so the tags are a mess, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Bottom Shiro, Curse Breaking, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Little!Lance, M/M, Magic and Curses, Mer!Lance, Pixie!Shiro, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, demon!Lance, double the lances double the fun, more tags to come, selfcest I guess, vampires and kitsune and oni oh my, witch!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 17:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16268678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: A collection of 13 Shance stories for the month of October featuring (but not limited to): vampires, kitsune, werewolves, demons, cursed scarecrows, ghosts, merpeople, oni and whatever else comes to mind!





	1. vampire!Shiro & human!Lance - biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was inspired by [this amazing art!](https://nsf-ko.tumblr.com/post/178828012079/kinktober-day-6-biting-i-got-the-wrong-day)

* * *

 

“Are you afraid?”

Lance refuses to look up from the marble tile that stretches out like a pale sea. It's immaculate in the dim candlelight, no scuffs or smudges marring the beauty of the stone.

The same cannot be said for the young man standing just a few feet from the large, ornate wing-back chair. Dark smudges below his blue eyes are telltale signs of sleep deprivation and exhaustion, and despite the expensive and comfortable fabric of his loose shirt and breeches, Lance's body is riddled with small wounds that ache in varying degrees.

The silence of the room is stifling and Lance's hands curl into loose fists at his sides. Fear and nerves coil within him but he keeps his eyes fixed on the tip of a dark, supple leather boot resting aloft.

A soft sigh sends Lance's heart rate spiking but he tries to breath evenly, every inhale seeming to rattle in his lungs.

“Lance,” the voice murmurs softly, the kindness in it deceptive. It is not really a man who speaks, only a monster. “Are you afraid?”

After a stretch of silence Lance lets out a shaky breath. “No, m'lord,” he whispers, the lie barely audible. His throat feels dry and his lips are on the verge of cracking, although he makes no move to wet them.

How long has it been now, since he last saw sunlight? Felt the warmth of it on his skin?

The man sitting before him hums and the tip of his boot moves, legs uncrossing so he can place both feet on the floor. His knees fall open invitingly and Lance swallows dry, gaze moving from dark boots and over tight breeches, trekking up the deep plum vest that parts for white ruffles that end in a high collar.

A strong jawline frames a soft mouth that curls up on one side, quirked in amusement. The man's pale skin is flawless save for the slash over the bridge of his nose, although the scar only accentuates his unnatural beauty. Hair as pale as freshly fallen snow is cropped short on the sides and a bit longer on top, the fringe at the front draped artfully over one of the man's eyes.

Beneath the man's thick eyebrows are eyes as red as polished rubies. Even in the dim candlelight they watch Lance's every move, every intake of breath and flutter of his pulse.

When he sees Lance's eyes the man offers a real smile, ignoring the way Lance flinches because of it. “Come,” he beckons, holding a hand out in invitation. The tips of his fingers are sharp like claws.

Tremors rack Lance's frame as fear overtakes his nerves. The wounds on the side of his neck and shoulder begin to throb in a phantom pain but he lifts a shaking hand to grab one side of his loose shirt and tug it off his shoulder. There is no denying this creature, not without more pain. _That_ was a lesson Lance learned early on.  
  
This isn't the first time he's given himself and it won't be the last.  
  
The cooler air sends a shiver down Lance's spine but he takes a slow step forward, then two. The man smiles at him all the while, tilting his head so his fringe falls off to the side.

When Lance is standing between the man's open knees he flinches when a cool hand takes one of his own. The man clicks his tongue at the gesture but holds Lance's hand as if it were made of glass, lacing their fingers and urging him closer. “Good boy,” he murmurs, his other hand settling on Lance's hip. “Very good.”

Red eyes dart from Lance's face to his neck, admiring the pattern of puncture wounds for a while before they shift down to the ring of marks carved into his shoulder like a brand. With the hand on Lance's hip he guides the young man down to sit on his thigh, Lance wobbling for a moment before his hands reach out to grip the flowy fabric of the man's sleeves.

Lance stares at the back of the chair, trying to swallow around his fear as the predator before him leans in closer. His eyes are half-lidded and fixed on the puncture wounds marring Lance's neck, all in different states of healing.

His breath is cool, like a lick of winter across Lance's skin. “Do they hurt?” Lips graze Lance's skin and the man's free hand comes to rest on Lance's other hip.

There's no point in lying so Lance doesn't. He swallows audibly, closing his eyes. “Yes.” Some more than others but at one time they all had hurt, like wicked fire burning beneath Lance's skin.

Soft lips and sharp teeth scrape lightly across Lance's neck and the dual sensations make his fingers twist in the expensive material under his hands, fear lodged hard in his throat. His entire body tenses for the pain that he knows will come but the fingers on his left hip pet idly, almost a comforting gesture.

Lance's eyes snap open wide when he feels the most recent set of bite marks gain attention, hands shifting to grip at the back of the velvet vest. Lips press against his skin to kiss it and the man flicks the tip of his tongue across the wounds, tasting as he works his mouth over them.

The pain of being bitten, of having his skin torn open never comes. The man sucks at his skin and nips at the new scabs gently, coaxing the wounds to reopen and bleed on their own. His soft hair brushes Lance's shoulder and Lance lets his eyes fall closed, tears spilling over and down his cheeks.

A hiccup is caught in his throat and when a warm, wet tongue slides over an open wound. Lance lets out a whimper. “A-ah.”

“ _Don't be afraid.”_ The familiar voice echoes in Lance's head, soft and calm despite the monster it belongs to feeding from his neck. _“I've got you.”_ It shouldn't be as comforting as it is but Lance slumps forward against the man's chest and is held easily, body cradled within arms as strong as steel. A hand wipes the tears from his cheeks and slips just beneath his loose shirt, petting over a slim hipbone in a steady back-and-forth rhythm.

The pain is a dull thing, almost a reprieve from what he's gone through the other times he's been summoned from the gilded cage of his rooms. Lance isn't sure when he drifts off but when he wakes he's being laid down in an unfamiliar bed, naked except for the sheet that's tugged up to his hips.

His neck and shoulder tingle with a chill and Lance knows that a salve was applied to the marks littering his body. A stray tear slips down from the corner of his eye but a thumb swipes it away before it can dampen the silk pillowcase. _“Shh, none of that now.”_

Lance shivers against the cold sheets, closing his eyes and curling in on his side when the plush mattress dips beside him. A moment too late he realizes he's turned his back on the monster.

A large, solid presence aligns itself against him and an arm slips around Lance's middle, tugging him back so he's flush against the man. The pointed tips of sharp claws drum against Lance's lower belly for a few moments until the grip adjusts, the soft pads of those same fingers rubbing small circles into his skin.

“Sleep.”

The voice is spoken audibly, though soft, carrying an almost musical quality to it. If Lance closes his eyes and lets his mind drift, he can almost imagine being in bed with a lover instead of a monster.

Exhaustion weighs heavy and in minutes he finds sleep.

* * *

 


	2. tiny witch!Lance & demon!Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The powerful demon Shirogane thinks he'll be spending All Hallow's Eve comfortably removed from the busy chaos his brethren and small human children create on this same night every year.
> 
> The powerful demon Shirogane is wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I have a weak spot for little!Lance being super charming and Shiro being doomed XD

* * *

 

The demon Shirogane is powerful enough that he doesn't need to go out on All Hallows Eve and collect souls. Just his name alone is enough to send shivers down the spines of the mightiest warriors, a dark stain of warning in the peripheral vision of anyone who knows to watch for creatures that roam the night.

During this busy time of the year Shirogane likes to sit back in the dark pocket of hell he calls home, flipping through a book of some sort or whatever ancient tomb he's picked up.

Unlike his brethren who love nothing more than to wreak havoc on the world on this particular night, Shirogane is content to hole up at home with his books and blankets. Which is why it's so unusual that he feels a familiar pull while in the middle of flipping through a cookbook. Looking up from the glossy image showcasing a perfectly roasted chicken with seasoned vegetables Shirogane frowns.

Someone has stepped into one of his snare circles. And not just any human...

He's in the middle of trying to figure out which one it is when a sudden force abruptly yanks him through a space rift, the cookbook falling to the floor in his wake and the page showing the beautifully cooked chicken torn in half.

The other half of the page is still clutched in Shirogane's claws as he stumbles across damp grass. Whipping his head up he jerks to a stop when he sees the human—a _child_ , standing at the edge of one of his circles. The grass is scorched where the spell had been activated but the child is unharmed and looks unconcerned.

The boy is young, frightfully so. Possibly five or six years of age. There's a nearly empty sack at his feet, two brightly colored pieces of candy laying in the grass beside it. In the boy's hands is a rounded white object, his clothing the same color but with small patches on the chest and arms.

The eerie blue glow of the boy's eyes though... that sends the demon into a defensive crouch. A hiss slips from his lips and he flashes sharp teeth, tail slicing the air behind him in agitation. “Witch,” he growls lowly.

The child's face crumples and fat tears leak from the corner of his eyes, throwing Shirogane off. “No!" He wails. "I'm an _astronaut_ ,” the boy insists, an arm lifting to rub it across his face. Tears and snot smear across the fabric and it honestly makes more of a mess than clears one away. The child hiccups wetly and Shirogane waves a hand to deactivate the spell in the grass.

“I am...sorry?” Shirogane takes a few steps forward and stops before the boy. He racks his brain for something to say. It's been a while since he's visited the human world and he can count on one hand how many times he's interacted with children. “You seem like a very good astronaut.”

A sharp inhale and the boy looks up at the demon with big blue eyes. “You think so?” There is hope brightening in his voice.

Shirogane nods quickly, worried more tears might spring up at any second. “The best.”

That brings a smile to the boy's face and he lifts up the thing in his hands to show it off. “Mama helped me make this! See, it's an astronaut helmet. This is the visor,” he says, pointing to the flimsy piece of clear plastic that's been taped to the front of the bike helmet. “It will protect me from space!”

“It's...like nothing I've seen before,” Shirogane settles on carefully. The helmet is shoved into his clawed hands for a better look and he turns it carefully, studying the design. There's no way it would protect anyone from the vacuum of space but Shirogane keeps that assessment to himself.

Soon the boy is hanging off Shirogane's arm and pointing to the stickers on the side of the helmet, telling the demon about each one. Despite the roiling power simmering within the tiny witch Shirogane only feels it like static on his skin. It's not entirely unpleasant.

“Hey, what's your name?”

The demon blinks. “Shirogane.”

“Shi—Shiro,” the boy murmurs to himself, testing out the name and only getting halfway through it. “Shiro,” he nods to himself, rubbing one of the moon stickers with his finger. “I'm Lance,” he says, then looks up at the demon. “Will you go trick-or-treating with me? I lost my friend Hunk but Mama says I can't go all alone.”

In all his years, Shirogane has never been asked to take a child trick-or-treating.

“You're already dressed up!” Lance motions to Shiro with a bright smile. The demon wears nothing but a pair of black shorts and his scarred skin is the least of his worries. The horns curling from his head, black claws tipping his fingers and tail curling in the air behind him are certainly grounds for being 'dressed up.'

Lance barrels on. “I'll hold your hand so you don't get lost. And I have this!” Lance grabs his candy bag and shows off the four glowsticks attached to it. “So we won't get scared in the dark,” he says in earnest.

Shirogane opens his mouth, then closes it. He stares when the young witch takes his hand, completely disregarding the demon's sharp claws. “Will you, Shiro? Please?”

His eyes are shining with hope and Shirogane knows he's doomed.

“Yes,” he hears himself say and can't help the twitch of his lips when Lance lets out a little cheer. The tiny witch even does a strange dance for a few seconds, oblivious to the shadows already bleeding into view in the corners of Shirogane's eyes. The demon gives a quick flick of his tail they disperse, unwilling to challenge him for the meal.

“I'll owe you a favor,” Lance tells him, tugging the demon along the grass until they stumble upon a sidewalk. It leads away from an old and mostly abandoned playground toward a decently sized neighborhood with lit porch lights and tacky decorations littering the houses and yards.

As Lance drags Shirogane up toward the first house the demon has the mind to summon himself a decent pair of black jeans, a thermal shirt and some boots. There will be less questions asked this way.

Lance frowns up at him for a moment before realizing that Shiro's horns are still there and his tail keeps flicking into view from behind him. Accepting this Lance tugs him up the sidewalk and stands on his tiptoes to ring the doorbell.

Shirogane eyes the plastic spider stuck to the house just above the doorbell. He raises a brow when Lance pets it with pudgy fingers and the legs twitch, the witch humming happily.

The door opens and a woman dressed up as a mummy greets Lance with a smile and a large cauldron overflowing with candy. Lance recites the proper request for the treat and opens his bag, the delighted mummy dropping two of the red wrapped candies inside.

She looks up and sees Shirogane waiting patiently a few feet away and smiles at him briefly before gushing about how lovely Lance's astronaut costume is. After thanking the nice lady Lance turns and grabs Shirogane's hand, a bounce in his step as they move on to the next house.

A few houses down Lance gets glowsticks as his treat and even asks politely if he can have one for his friend 'Shiro.' Unable to resist his big blue eyes the older woman hands him an extra purple one, Lance hugging her legs quickly and dashing down the sidewalk to where Shirogane waits. A few other adults are standing to the side as they wait for the children Lance passes by, watching as Lance all but crashes into Shirogane's legs in his excitement.

“Here, look what I got!” Lance waves the neon purple bit of plastic at Shirogane. “Hold out your hand,” he instructs and Shirogane complies. With clumsy hands Lance attaches the bracelet to Shirogane's wrist under the demon's watchful eyes. “Now do mine!”

Sticking his arm out Lance jiggles it, offering the blue glowstick. Crouching down Shirogane's careful fingers attach the glowstick to Lance's wrist, the boy practically vibrating with excitement. “All done,” Shirogane says, standing back up as Lance holds their arms together.

“We match,” he says with a bright, toothy grin. “Now let's get more candy!” In the next second he grabs the demon's hand and tugs him to yet another house.

 

* * *

 

A little over an hour later, Maria Espinosa hears the doorbell ring and walks to the front door. Trick-or-treating is over and the streets are mostly empty now, her younger children tucked away in bed and the older two out at a Halloween party down the road.

She opens the door to find a stranger on her porch, tall and broad and definitely not human. If this creature had any ill intentions he would not have been able to get close to the property, but Maria is still on alert. The blue magic of the Espinosa family simmers beneath her skin but what the man carries has her defenses dropping.

In his arms is a familiar little boy snoozing away and drooling on the poor man's shirt. “Ma'am,” he greets with a nod of his head. “I believe have something that belongs to you,” the man— _demon_ —says in amusement, golden eyes fixed on the baffled woman. “He is unharmed,” he hurries to tell her. “Just sleeping.” Holding up his free hand the demon offers her Lance's bulging back of Halloween candy, his helmet wedged into the top. “He was successful in his quest for treats.”

“ _Dios mío_ ,” Maria mumbles, taking the bag of candy and waving the demon inside. “I'm so sorry about this,” she says, placing the candy on the table by the door. “His charm was green the whole time so I assumed he was with Hunk. I can see that was not the case.” She eyes the little boy with a fond but exasperated look.

“He confessed to losing his friend but I must point out that he did ask if I would accompany him on his quest for treats, stating that he was forbidden from doing so alone.” The demon smiles when Lance shifts in his hold a little. “I apologize for not bringing him home immediately.”

“No, no. It's...fine.” Maria waves her hand to dispel the apology. It's a little frightening to think about, especially knowing the trouble and danger Lance could have gotten into even with his protective charms. But knowing her son, the demon was probably thrown off by Lance's natural charm and pushy excitement. She pushes those thoughts aside and steps closer to take her son from the demon. “Thank you for accompanying him and looking out for him. I am in your--”

“That won't be necessary,” the demon interrupts before the words can bind her. “I did not mind. He is a very...spirited child.”

Maria laughs at that and the sound has Lance lifting his head. “Mama?” He rubs at one eye sleepily.

“You've had quiet the Halloween adventure,” Maria says, taking Lance from the demon when he leans toward her. He nods and rests his head on her shoulder, giving the demon a smile. “Well, let's get you to bed.”

Lance straightens up. “I gotta give Shiro a kiss goodnight,” he says, leaning back toward the demon and placing a kiss on his cheek before he can move away. “Thank you, Shiro.”

The demon nods, a little thrown off by the childish gesture and Maria can't help but smile. They walk the demon to the door and Maria thanks him twice more, asking his name as he steps from the house and down the sidewalk.

“It's Shirogane,” the demon says, Maria's eyes widening as Lance waves sleepily from her shoulder. Shadows meld around the creature and he disappears from the sidewalk, as if he were never there.

“Oh, Lance,” Maria says as she shuts the door and reactivates the spells and charms around the house. “What am I going to do with you?”

* * *

 


	3. scarecrow!Lance & prince!Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being accidentally cursed as a scarecrow, Lance resigns himself to watching over the kingdom's fields and chatting with crows until he eventually disintegrates. What he doesn't expect is the excitement that wells up inside his straw-filled chest when a certain royal visitor stops by now and then to talk or prop Lance back upright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired after seeing [Py's 'pumpkin head' for Drawtober Day 1!](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/178633870687/doing-drawtober-this-year-day-1-pumpkin) It automatically screamed "LANCE!" to me so of course I had to write some shance ;) 
> 
> And then Py created some [beautifully amazing art](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/179123074482/kuroshiroganee-and-i-teamed-up-to-bring-you-a) for the story and it's just perfect and deserves all the love! Thank you for working with me, Py!! I had lots of fun! ♥♥♥

* * *

 

In the vastness of the great wide world there has always been and will always be magic. Simple magic, complex magic and even the dark magic warned about in cautionary tales. Branching from this dark magic are curses and there are far too many to keep track of, some as simple as repetitive sneezing while others can transfigure a person into an animal or inanimate object.

Sometimes curses are placed on people or items to protect them, or to protect others from these objects and people. A witch can also cast a curse in anger or fear, their emotions empowering the spell until it becomes a complex tangle of magic threads. Such a curse twines with a person's soul and can become impossible to break free from.

Although magic is limitless and vast, every curse has the ability to be broken. Unfortunately for some, not every witch knows how to break the curses they cast.

In dealing with this complex magic, it is almost never just black and white. More often than not, curses are finicky and overlap the fine line between wrong and right.

In Lance's case, he was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. His curse is not the worst there is, although having your flesh and blood replaced with sticks and straw is less than ideal. A pumpkin's head set on slim shoulders completes the cursed scarecrow that was once an apprentice to a master woodcarver.

But breaking the curse, that's another thing completely. Like something out of a fairytale, Lance's curse can only be broken by True Love's Kiss.  
  
But who would ever love a scarecrow? Especially one propped up in the middle of rolling farmlands outside a bustling kingdom.

 

* * *

 

It's been a while since Lance was cursed. And 'a while' is a long enough time for the details of how he used to look to become blurry, distorted. What Lance does remember is that he was tall and slim, his hair brown and his eyes blue. Everything else fades a little more every day that passes by.

To avoid this with his new appearance, Lance tries to look at his new reflection at least once a week and luckily there's a small creek not far from the fields he watches over. The lopsided pumpkin, patchwork clothing and twisted roots that make up his new appearance aren't ideal, but they are his.

The pumpkin's face is carved into a wide smile with a set of peaked triangles for eyes, but Lance is lucky enough that his curse allows him wiggle room with facial expressions. He can downturn his mouth into a frown just as easily as he can smile.

Straw and skim sticks poke out from tears in the threadbare shirt, time and the elements having worn the fabric thin in spots. From the frayed cuffs of the shirt spill a handful of long, gnarled roots that make up Lance's hands. Despite their appearance they are quite sturdy and Lance uses them just as well as he had his human hands. They grip, grab and wrap, so who is he to complain?

The frayed brown pants fare little better than the shirt. A few squares of patterned fabric patch up the larger holes at his knee and mid-thigh. The pants have been sheared off midway between his knee and ankle, showing off the two old wooden poles that make up his legs. More roots create feet he can walk upon, though his gait is often unsteady.

It's mid afternoon when Lance pulls himself up to sit on the old wooden fence that divides a corn field from acres of winter wheat. His hands curl around the top of the fence and he steadies himself, heels thudding against the weather-worn boards.

A crow circles overhead and Lance smiles when he spots it. Although it's technically his job to scare away the birds that pick at the corn, Lance can't help but make friends with his feathery companions.

“Blue,” he rasps when the crow finally lands beside him in a rush of feathers. Once settled on the fence Blue snaps her beak at him in greeting and preens a few feathers. Tilting her beak she offers one of the slightly bent plumes to Lance and he takes it carefully, swaying slightly as he tucks it into one of the smaller holes in the front of his shirt. “Thank you.”

Blue caws at him and flutters down into the corn field, finding an ear that's fallen from the stalk and picking happily at it. Lance watches her with a smile, feeling the autumn breeze drift over him.

It's peaceful out here, on the fringes of everything.

As the day passes Lance keeps an eye on the shadows, a nervous excitement bubbling up within his straw chest. The clouds overhead are like puffs of cotton and today they offer an array of shapes for Lance to guess. Time slips by fluidly and the sound of thundering hooves jolts him from his lazy cloud watching.

With a yelp Lance clambers down from his perch, steps off-balanced as he hurries over toward the broken part of the fence just beside the dirt pathway. The sound of the approaching horse and rider are coming closer and Lance nearly falls face forward against the dirt when his foot dips in a shallow hole.

With little time yet to spare Lance hurries to try and make it to his usual spot. In a desperate attempt he throws himself forward and his chest hits the fence, a puff of straw floating to the ground below him as the rider approaches.

Lance's limbs go slack and with a soft sigh he resigns himself to staring at the browning grass for the duration of his visitor's stay.

Not far away a horse whinnies softly and a man's voice soothes the sleek animal, Lance unable to stop the fond smile that curves his cursed face. Footsteps crunch closer and Lance wishes that he hadn't spent so much time with his head in the clouds earlier.

“Oh no,” the man says and Lance wonders if Blue and her friends have made a mess of the corn down here, too. He'll have to have a word with her when she decides to visit next.

But instead of retreating footsteps Lance feels warm hands touch his sides and he inhales an unneeded breath when he's lifted up. The form of Prince Takashi Shirogane fills his vision and Lance knows that if he were human again, his cheeks would be bright red.

“You've gotten yourself into some trouble, I see,” the Prince says with a smile, handling the worn scarecrow as if it were something precious. Lance's heartbeat thuds loud in his ears, despite his chest being full of straw and sticks. “Not to worry, though. I'll get you fixed up.”

With the utmost care and soft humming, Prince Takashi soon has Lance leaning back against the pole he was originally tied to, feet planted firmly in the dry soil. “I'm sorry I don't have any string to anchor you better,” Prince Takashi says, bending down to sit in the grass beside the scarecrow. He leans against one of the posts, tilting his head up to look at Lance.“I'll bring some along next time, just in case.”

Lance can do nothing more than grin at the fields before him, just as he's done each time Prince Takashi has come. Lance has lost track of how many times the Prince has visited, hours spent with nothing but the two of them and a few crows joining in now and then. Out here in the quiet farmlands the kingdom's Prince is free to talk about anything and everything that comes to mind, Lance soaking up each word like a sponge with water.

He's heard Prince Takashi's troubles and concerns, his heartache and hopes for the future. There are days when the young Prince is lively and spirited, practicing training drills as he talks to the scarecrow that's afraid to answer. And there are other times when he sits against the fence in long stretches of silence, Lance being able to offer nothing more than an unknown ear to listen.

Lance may have lost count of the number of the Prince's visits, but each one has made something other than the straw in Lance's chest flutter.

“Mother has been hinting about courting again,” Prince Takashi murmurs, digging up a rock with the tip of his boot. “I know there's only so long I can put it off.” Leaning his head back against the post Takashi tilts his head and looks at Lance. “How would you fancy coming to the palace with me? You're the one I find easiest to talk to.”

Something blooms like sunflowers in Lance's chest and he's almost sure the orange of his pumpkin cheeks is stained darker.

“You probably think I'm mad,” Takashi says, looking forward again before he closes his eyes. “But thank you for listening.”

An ache grows in Lance's chest and he longs to confide in the Prince about his curse and the fear of never becoming whole again. But surely this will not only scare Prince Takashi, it will assure that others will want Lance to be burned down as a product of witchcraft.

“I best be off,” the Prince says as he gets to his feet, brushing the dirt and bits of dried grass from his pants. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a small pouch. “Tell your friends not to completely destroy the corn, okay?” Takashi pours the contents onto the fence railing, a mix of different seeds.

After one more inspection to ensure himself that Lance won't topple over again Takashi waves goodbye and makes his way toward the waiting horse. Turning his head just a bit Lance can watch the strong creature greet him, its deep purple eyes catching Lance's gaze for a moment before it dips its head to lip at Takashi's pockets in search of a treat.

“You're terribly spoiled,” Lance hears the Prince say before he swings up into the saddle, horse munching on a few sugar cubes.

 

* * *

 

On a sunny afternoon, Prince Takashi is sitting on the fence beside Lance and peeling an apple as he talks, tossing the scraps for Blue and a few of her friends that have decided to grace them with their presence. The Prince is telling a story that Lance is only half listening to, his mind buzzing with an idea he's had for a while.

After a sweeping gesture with his hand Prince Takashi shifts a little and tilts his head to look up at the cursed scarecrow, the sunlight catching in his silvery white hair and making his smile glow brighter. He finishes off the last of his apple and stows the small pocketknife away, a warm breeze ruffling the longer fringe of his hair.

In a sudden act of bold courage Lance shifts himself to the side, body tilting toward the Prince to try and be a little closer. Unfortunately his weight is off and he pitches forward, the smooth rind of his face smashing lightly against Prince Takashi's cheek and startling him.

“Whoa!”

The 'kiss' lasts only seconds before his body is tipping over the fence. Lance's whole body is alight with embarrassment and something that warms the straw and sticks inside his chest, the feeling tingling through his entire being.

As the ground rushes up to meet him Lance's last thought is that at least he got to kiss the Prince before his clumsiness finally caused him too much trouble. The crows scatter into the sky with croaking squawks.

But Lance never hits the ground. Instead, his head bounces against a soft surface. “Oomph!” A strong arm is looped around him and Prince Takashi laughs breathlessly, his body tucked beneath the scarecrow. He had fallen backward over the fence in an attempt to try and catch Lance.

“Ow,” the Prince laughs, adjusting his hold on the scarecrow as he sits them up. Reaching back Prince Takashi rubs at the back of his head. “That was a close one.”

Lance's body is on fire with how dark his blush is, though all of that is thankfully unseen. He's in a daze as the Prince props him back up against the fence and dusts off his threadbare clothing, as if Lance is a _person_ again. “There we go,” Prince Takashi says with a smile, dusting the grass of his own clothing once Lance is back in his proper place. “Good as new.”

Lance beams happily at this new rush of happiness inside of him. He listens intently the rest of Prince Takashi's visit and keeps replaying the 'kiss' in his head, his entire body wound tight with new energy.

When Prince Takashi leaves to return home Lance watches until he and his dark horse disappear from sight. Not two seconds later Lance is pushing away from the fence and twirling around the stalks of corn, kicking up fallen leaves with a wide smile that curves his face.

He shouts his joy to the puffy white clouds and grins even wider when Blue and her friends echo his excitement in their own caws and squawks.

It might be the happiest day of Lance's cursed life yet.

 

* * *

 

The next time Prince Takashi visits Lance almost reveals himself just so he can offer the young man a hug. Takashi is subdued and withdrawn as he sits on the top of the fence, his gaze staying on the horizon as he dutifully tells Lance of things going on in the kingdom.

If Takashi notices that the scarecrow has gotten closer than he was before he doesn't point it out. From where he rests beside Takashi Lance can almost feel the young man's body heat through his worn shirt and matted straw, which is a sharp contrast to the rich brown of Takashi's thick formal tunic.

Blue pays them a visit and Takashi perks up a bit, watching the crow land on his knee and tilt her head, clearly waiting for a treat. “You're as bad as Keith,” Takashi murmurs with a small smile, feeding the crow a handful of sunflower seeds. “Thank you for keeping us company.”

When Blue takes off into the skies Takashi watches her go, all but leaning against Lance's side. A warmth fills the scarecrow and he wants nothing more than to take Prince Takashi's hand in his own and simply hold it, sharing warmth.

Takashi speaks a little easier after that. He doesn't offer the reason for his somber mood earlier but instead tells Lance of the preparations underway for the harvest festival that's fast approaching. There will be huge spreads of food, dancing and lots of people to meet and talk to.

Lance wishes he could go and enjoy these things Takashi speaks of. Wishes he could eat with Prince Takashi and dance with him, too.

Once again Lance is glad his rind can't blush.

 

* * *

 

A few days later Prince Takashi arrives in worn clothing and old boots, a leather pack slung over his shoulder. “Today I'm going to fix the fence,” he announces in greeting. Dropping the pack by Lance's feet Takashi pulls out a large hat made of dark felt and worries the rim in his hands for a moment before he reaches up and settles it onto Lance's head. “There, that should protect you a little from the sun.”

The gesture offers a deep surge of emotion in Lance and he wants to pull away from the fence and spin around, arms held out wide and grinning overjoyed. No one's given him a gift in years, especially since he became a scarecrow. But Takashi has, the Prince had thought of him enough to bring a hat to protect Lance from the sun.

Unable to help himself Lance dances in small steps while Takashi is surveying the fence he's decided to tackle. Turning toward the scarecrow Takashi stops and tilts his head, possibly trying to decide if Lance's smile is a bit wider now than it was.

But Takashi shrugs and gets to work, narrating the process as he goes. He hums an old song that carries on the wind and Lance feels like stars are bursting into existence in his chest the entire time Takashi spends with him.

A second surprise comes in the small pennant that Prince Takashi pulls out of the bag. It's the same deep purple color of the royal family and the Shirogane family crest has been embroidered onto the fabric in white and gold. The proud lion reminds Lance very much of the Prince that pins the pennant to his patched shirt.

“It's only fitting,” Takashi says as he steps back, making sure the pennant is on straight. “In these fields you are a royal scarecrow, but more importantly you are a friend of the Prince.” Lance might be imagining things from where he sits on the clouds but Prince Takashi seems to be flushed across the cheeks after that statement.

He quickly launches into the details he heard about the special market soon to be set up for the festival and the vendors that have already started arriving.

Lance takes good care of both the hat and the pennant, even going so far as to wobble down toward the creek half a mile away to wash the hat carefully when the wind knocks it into the mud. The smile Takashi gives him the next time he visits and sees Lance wearing it is worth the bit of straw Lance had lost along the way.

 

* * *

 

The day before the festival Takashi arrives earlier than usual, the golden buttons of his white coat catching the light of the rising sun. He seems upset, but upon seeing the pennant still pinned to Lance's chest he offers a soft smile. “You've taken good care of it,” he murmurs and Lance beams with pride.

Making his way over Takashi lifts himself up to sit on the fence beside the scarecrow. He folds his hands in his lap, eyes downcast. “Mother thinks the festival will be a good place to meet someone,” he says after a long silence and Lance's shoulders droop, his smile dimming. “I don't know why this upsets me so, I should be excited.” Looking up Prince Takashi lets out a breath. “Maybe it won't be so bad.”

Lance wonders if he imagines the thread of disbelief in Takashi's tone. He shouldn't be upset, not when Takashi has a chance to find someone and be happy. Even if it isn't him, Lance should be encouraging the man who's become a steady companion, despite their titles of Prince and scarecrow.

“Taka..shi,” Lance whispers, voice like a rasp of straw against stone. He lifts one of his hands a few inches but stops.

Head snapping up Takashi looks around them for the source of the sound. When he finds no one but his horse grazing nearby Takashi sighs, bringing his hands up and using his palms to rub at tired eyes. “I'm exhausted,” he mumbles in explanation and Lance bites back anything else. It'll do no good to scare Prince Takashi now.

So instead Lance remains motionless, a smiling and steady presence. He will give the Prince all the support he can, listening intently and trying to his best to give Takashi a sense of peace.

After a while longer Takashi slips down from the railing and stares out at the golden fields before them.

“I guess it's time I say goodbye,” he says softly, sadly.

Lance has a feeling that this goodbye is different than all the others.

Takashi turns to the old scarecrow. Lifting a hand he places it on Lance's thin, poorly stuffed shoulder. “Thank you, my friend. For always being here for me.”

Prince Takashi does not walk away and swing up onto his horse, leaving only a faint cloud of dust in his wake. He doesn't offer Lance a halfhearted smile and disappear back to a kingdom full of people who adore him.

Prince Takashi leans up onto his toes and presses a soft kiss to the rounded rind of the pumpkin, right where Lance's cheek would be. With just one touch he showers the worn scarecrow with his simple but true affection.

The effect is instantaneous. Sparks of magic in a thousand shades of blue pop in the air around Lance and Prince Takashi leans back with a yelp, nearly falling onto his butt while watching with wide eyes as magic swirls around the scarecrow.

Golden rays spill into the spectrum of blue sparks and the scarecrow begins to change shape. The long roots of its fingers shorten into human hands, the same happening for his feet. Straw and wood give way to skin tanned from years in the sun, toned arms and legs filling out into perfect proportion.

The pumpkin head shrinks and changes into a warm face, blue eyes that rival the color of a perfect afternoon sky blinking open to watch the shower of magic begin to fade. Lance's bare feet land softly on the golden grass and without the help of magic he stumbles forward on new, unsteady legs.

Arms pinwheeling comically he would have face-planted into the grass if not for the arm that curls around his waist to support his weight, Prince Takashi sweeping him up into his arms with ease. Lance places a hand over the intricate embroidery of Takashi's coat for balance. Lifting his head he comes face-to-face with Prince Takashi, eyes alight with shock and wonder.

“You...you're...”

Lance leans forward, wrapping his arms around Takashi's neck and pulling him into a kiss. Takashi's lips are warm beneath his and respond to the kiss within seconds. When they pull apart Lance's very human cheeks are flushed red and there's no rind to hide it.

“You're beautiful,” Takashi breathes into the small space between them. “Like a sunflower.” He sets Lance down but keeps him close, bringing his hands up to cup Lance's cheeks, smile growing. “You've been him the whole time? The scarecrow with a heart of gold?”

Unable to form words properly Lance just smiles and nods his head, a tear spilling down the side of his cheek. A soft thumb swipes it away easily and Takashi leans in to place another soft kiss on Lance's lips.

Pulling back he rests their foreheads together, taking Lance's hands in his own and slotting their fingers together. “Tell me your name,” he asks in a whisper. “For I would very much like to call you by it.”

“It's Lance.” Lance makes a face at how rough his voice is and Takashi smiles, thumb rubbing along the back of Lance's hand.

“It's perfect.” He kisses Lance's cheek and the scarecrow-turned-human flushes again. “Lance,” Takashi murmurs, trying the name out for himself. “Lance.”

It makes Lance a little lightheaded to hear. “I feel as if,” he pauses for a second to clear his throat but the Prince is as patient as ever. “As if I've stumbled into a dream.” Belatedly he realizes he should probably bow, seeing as he's in the presence of the Prince. He pulls his hands back and bends at the waist but Takashi makes a soft sound and quickly stops him.

“Please, don't.” Taking Lance's chin with gentle fingers Takashi tips his head up. Lance averts his gaze, feeling his cheeks heat. “Lance.”

Looking up once more Lance watches Takashi lean in slowly, his own eyes drifting shut as their lips brush in a soft kiss. After a few seconds Lance is unable to help himself and he flings his arms around Takashi's neck, the older man laughing as his arms wrap around Lance's waist.

 

* * *

 

Later that day Prince Takashi Shirogane opens the Harvest Festival with a young man named Lance at his side, the two of them smiling as brightly as the golden wheat fields as they celebrate the good harvest and the beginning of their courtship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so hard to not write 'Shiro' in this chapter aslkdasdf
> 
> Isn't Py's art so pretty?? I love it so much ♥


	4. oni!Shiro & human!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While vacationing with his boyfriend in Japan, Lance finds out that Shiro goes back home every year at the same time for more than just the best hot springs weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oni!Shiro has a special place in my heart so I hope he finds a place in yours, too! 
> 
> (That sounds so cheesy I'm sorry)

* * *

Letting out a pleased sigh Lance flops back onto the plush futon, eyes tracing the exposed wooden beams overhead. He's warm and lazy after a long soak in the hot spring and his fluffy blue robe feels more like a blanket. The spacious room is quiet, although he can faintly hear the trickle of water from the fountain on the other side of the wall.

Sitting up Lance crawls over to his open suitcase and grabs a pair of flannel pants and one of Shiro's loose sweatshirts to tug on. His boyfriend is still in some kind of family meeting that Lance has been spared from, though Shiro had looked a little after their long but exciting day of sightseeing in Tokyo.

They had taken photos outside the Imperial Palace and done some light shopping in Ginza, visited a few temples and shrines and had ended their day with a view from the Tokyo Skytree. Shiro had shown off some of his favorite spots and beautiful parks, then promised more sightseeing in different cities after they finished up visiting his family.

The Shirogane _ryokan_ is set in the side of a mountain that boasts some of the finest hot springs and the hospitality has been above and beyond anything Lance could have imagined. The food served at mealtimes has been out of this world and Lance is pretty sure he won't be finding anything better in Japan than Shiro's mom's home cooking.

Laid out on the futon once more Lance smiles at the ceiling. He had been a little nervous about meeting Shiro's family when he first agreed to tag along with Shiro on his yearly trip home, but these fears were dispelled within the first few minutes. Shiro's mother had welcomed him into their home with a warm hug and a promise to make him feel like one of the family, something she's definitely taken to heart.

For the better part of an hour Lance spends his time skimming a few brochures he'd picked up, reading a chapter in the novel he brought and wandering around the inn trying to catch Pokemon. He passes by the gardens and circles back to grab his shoes before making his way toward the entrance of the inn.

“I'm going out for a little walk,” he tells the young woman at the front desk, tugging the cuffs of Shiro's sweater down over his fingers.

“Don't stray too far,” Yumeko says, head tilting to the side. Her bobbed hair shifts with the motion like a wave. “You never know what might be roaming the forest at night.”

Lance pauses, lips tipped into a frown. “You mean like wild animals?”

The cryptic reply is delivered with a polite smile. “Among other things.”

She looks away from Lance and grabs a stack of folders, flipping through them as Lance shrugs and slips out the door into the gardens. The lanterns give off just enough glow that he can make his way along the path, pausing to peer into a few ponds in search of the fat red and white koi fish that greeted him upon their return today.

The water is still and dark with no sign of the koi at all. Continuing on, Lance's shoes crunch across the tiny pebbles of the walkway and over the red arched bridge. A small path leads into the forest and Lance decides to take it, thinking it will simply circle around the inn and lead back to the garden.

It doesn't. Moonlight filters in through the trees and soon enough the path disappears. Looking behind himself all Lance can see are the same trees and bushes in every direction. “Crap,” he mutters, picking a direction that feels like the right way and stomping through the trees. He should have asked Yumeko about the wild animals she was referring too, and if they were ever hungry for lost tourists.

Lance walks a little more and although the idea of being lost is frightening, the forest is beautiful in its stillness. He trips over a fallen branch and curses, the bushes beside him rustling as the ground shakes in a dull pattern.

Before he can decide whether to be afraid or curious Lance sees a hulking shadow appear from between the trees and he screams, falling back onto his ass.

The creature moves closer into view and Lance bites back another scream when the large, broad-shouldered being steps into the moonlight. Lance scrambles to his feet. “O-oh..”

“ _Oni_ ,” the creature sighs with a familiar voice, sounding defeated. Those mountainous shoulders sag and it hunches in on itself, making the large body seem smaller than it had been just a moment ago. It looks more like a scolded puppy now.

And now that Lance thinks about it, it _does_ look more than a little familiar. The deep red of its skin and glowing yellow eyes, no, but the structure of its face and the missing right arm make it look very similar to...

“Shiro?” Lance's jaw drops when the creature bows its head. _His_ head. Shiro's bleached white hair is shaved on the sides but long on top, the moonlight strands pulled back into a messy bun at the back of his head. Two red horns stick up from his forehead, black markings curling just beneath them and around Shiro's eyes.

“You're not screaming, that's good.” Shiro's voice sounds almost the same as it always does, despite the new and monstrous appearance. Just a little deeper, maybe. He sighs to himself. “You must be in shock.”

Lance frowns, straightening up to his full height unconsciously. The top of his head just barely reaches the middle of that broad chest. “When were you going to tell me?” He blurts out, as if Shiro's been hiding something as simple as a secret candy stash. Shiro hazards a glance at him and Lance crosses his arms over his chest.

“Tell you what? That I'm a monster?”

Rolling his eyes Lance drops his arms and gestures to the large mountain that was— _is—_ his boyfriend. “That you're...this. Whatever this is.”

“Um, never?” Shiro flops down to sit on the trunk of a fallen tree and it groans under his weight. “I only look like this one night a year and it's just my luck that you picked that exact night to go for a midnight stroll.” Lifting a hand as big as a dinner plate Shiro buries his face in it and groans.

“Hey.” Lance walks closer and carefully sits on the tree beside Shiro, hesitant only because he's unsure the tree will hold his added weight. Sure, this form is different and pretty unnatural but it's still Shiro. “It's not the end of the world.” Shiro peeks at Lance from between his fingers. It's so cute that Lance's heart melts a little, like when he watches puppy videos on YouTube. “It's not,” he insists. “You look cute.”

Shiro's hand drops and worry spreads across his face. “Did you hit your head when you fell back?” He reaches as if to brush Lance's hair back but stops at the sight of his own large hand. Tucking it under his thigh Shiro frowns. “We should probably get you checked out.”

“I didn't hit my head,” Lance says, grabbing Shiro's wrist and tugging it out from beneath his thigh. His skin is warm, like always. He slots their palms together and yep, Shiro could easily curl his entire hand around Lance's. “So, what's an _oni_?”

“A demon.” Gently tugging his hand back Shiro turns the bulk of his body away from Lance and speaks to the trees. “I'm only half _oni_ , from my dad's side. But it's enough to make me look like this once a year.” Lance leans forward to watch the glow of Shiro's eyes, golden like the light of the lanterns. “You should head back. Yumeko shouldn't have let you wander out here at all.”

“To be fair,” Lance points out, scooting closer to Shiro. “She did warn me about going out into the forest at night.”

“Meddling _kitsune_ ,” Shiro grumbles with a sigh, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Lance has seen him do the same gesture countless times and he can't help but smile knowing that this form of Shiro does the same thing. “Come on, I'll lead you back to the inn.”

Lance wrinkles his nose, tucking his hands beneath his thighs and drumming his heels on the trunk of the tree. “Maybe I want to stay out here with you. It's a nice night.”

“Lance,” Shiro says slowly. “I'm a monster. A _demon_.”

“Only half,” Lance points out. “And I'm not afraid.”

Shiro gives him a look. “You screamed when you saw me earlier.”

“Because you popped out of the bushes!” Lance gestures wildly. “I would have screamed if a bunny popped out at me!” Dropping his hands into his lap Lance nudges his shoulder against Shiro's arm. “I'm not scared, Shiro. It doesn't matter what you look like, you're still my Shiro.”

When the man-turned- _oni_ huffs and turns his face away Lance has a sneaking suspicion that Shiro is blushing so he considers it a victory. Shiro doesn't turn back around so Lance decides to take matters into his own hands. Getting to his feet Lance swings a leg over Shiro's thigh and settles on the broad expanse of it, legs draped on either side with his toes barely brushing the ground.

“Be careful,” Shiro says automatically, steadying Lance with a light touch on his hip. His palm is about as wide as Lance's middle and for some reason that makes Lance shiver in a very good way.

Shiro's body may be large but it doesn't discourage Lance in the least as he reaches up to wrap his fingers around one of Shiro's horns, the surface of it warm and smooth. Giving it a yank he tugs his boyfriend down into a kiss that muffles Shiro's surprise.

Kissing Shiro in his _oni_ form is strange but not unpleasant and after only a few seconds Lance gets the hang of it. He's careful of Shiro's teeth and his thumb rubs along the horn in his hand, Shiro's body rippling at the sensation and making Lance grin against his lips.

“How's _that_ for not scared?” Lance grins smugly.

Shiro is watching him in mix of shock and wonder. “You..you're something else.”

“But in a good way, right?” Lance winks but almost falls out of Shiro's lap. Shiro's chest rumbles with a laugh and being all but smashed up against it it's Lance's turn to duck his head and hide his flush.

“Are you sure you don't want to go back?” Lance looks up at his boyfriend and shakes his head. Using one finger Shiro brushes the hair out of Lance's face. “I'm pretty lucky to have you with me.”

Lance smiles as he reaches for Shiro's hand, slotting their fingers together despite the size difference. “Yeah well, there's nowhere else I'd rather be.”

Shiro's smile lights up his face and Lance flushes, turning away to look up at the sky through the treetops. “Stop being so cute. Your family's going to think I fell into the hot springs again because my face is all red.”

Laughter bounces off the trees and Lance tries to climb Shiro like a mountain to smother the sound, Shiro catching him easily and guiding him into another kiss under the full moon.

 


	5. mer!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lance has to cancel a date with Shiro, Shiro brings the date to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired after seeing [this art of Py's](http://pythagoreanpineapple.tumblr.com/post/178788455059/drawtober-day-6-watery-grave-so-for-this-one-i) and I had to write some creepy mer Lance :)

* * *

Takashi Shirogane frowns at the text message that lights up his phone. What's unusual about that is that messages from his boyfriend don't usually warrant a frown.  
  
_'Sorry about this but I can't make it tonight. My fault - things came up,'_ Lance has sent, along with the crying emoji, the merman emoji and...huh, Shiro never knew there was a zombie emoji.  
  
Shiro's finger hovers over the keypad. It's not a big deal for Lance to cancel, Shiro knows things come up and he's not angry or upset. They had just planned on going to a movie and getting dinner, nothing too exciting. But Shiro has been dating Lance long enough to know that reading into the emojis he uses can give him a better idea as to what's really going on.  
  
Crying face, merman, zombie. It doesn't take long to figure out that Lance is feeling less than stellar because of a sudden transformation.  
  
Tapping out a quick reply Shiro makes sure to reassure Lance they can see the movie another day and asks if there's anything he can do to help. As he waits for a reply Shiro grabs his gym bag and stuffs a change of clothes and a handful of other things inside, tossing it over his shoulder and heading out the door right as his phone chimes.  
  
Lance assures him that he's fine and that Shiro should enjoy his night off. _'Don't worry, I will,'_ Shiro texts back with a blowing kiss emoji before tucking his phone into his pocket.  
  
Luckily for him, Lance's apartment is only three subway stops away. Lucky for the both of them, their favorite takeout place is on the way.  
  


* * *

  
Using the spare key Shiro lets himself into Lance's apartment and immediately gets a whiff of sea salt. The living room light is on and there is a pool of water spread across the hardwood floor, the bright blue watering can Lance uses to water his balcony plants and the hanging pot behind the couch tipped to its side where it has clearly fallen.  
  
Everything becomes clear after Shiro toes off his sneakers and follows the trail of water down the hallway. The bathroom door is open and light spills out into the hall, along with the humming of a sad tune. Shiro pauses to drop his bag off in the bedroom and rummages through it. Juggling the bag of takeout and a few things from his overnight bag Shiro heads to the bathroom.  
  
When finding an apartment, the biggest thing on Lance's need list was a spacious bathroom. This apartment delivered and the bathroom is larger than the bedroom, the tub almost the size of the bed. There's also a TV mounted on the wall by the tub for easy viewing.

Lance spends most of his time in the bathroom so it only makes sense that it would be the most comfortable room in the apartment.  
  
A fond smile finds its way to Shiro's face as he leans in the doorway and watches his boyfriend.  
  
Lance is submerged in the spacious tub with only his eyes and the top of his head above the water. The scaled tail that makes up the lower half of his body is beneath the grayish blue water, flat but torn fins flopped out at the far end of the tub.  
  
Where Lance is all flawless skin and a perfectly slim build in his human form, his mer form is the complete opposite.  
  
Lance's tail is missing scales in random spots, the flesh of it gouged out in a few places, enough that Shiro can see white bone. His ribs stick out in an almost grotesque way, skin a sickly greenish gray color with spiny fins a few shades darker. Lance's body is slashed with old scars and the choppy mess of his hair refuses to grow on one side, one of his cheeks shredded so you can see the white bone of his teeth through it. The first time Shiro had seen Lance's mer form he had been terrified that these 'wounds' hurt the young man, but Lance had quickly assured him they were simply part of who he was and didn't hurt at all.  
  
Shiro is unable to count the number of times Lance has been called ugly in his true form, but to Shiro he's as beautiful as always, even more so because he's more at ease in his natural form. He makes sure Lance knows this and uses every chance he can get to remind the merman of it.  
  
Stepping into the bathroom Shiro can see Lance's hands tapping away at the waterproof phone he holds above his stomach, little bubbles of air slipping from his mouth and breaking on the surface of the water. The webbing between his fingers is thin, like the gossamer wings of a butterfly. Lance sends a text and a second later Shiro's phone chimes.  
  
With a sudden splash Lance sits up in the tub and whips around, glassy eyes widening at the sight of his boyfriend. Shiro smiles at his surprise. "Hey."  
  
"Shiro!" Lance warbles, pushing the limp hair from his eyes with sharp fingertips. "I...I sent you a text!"  
  
The older man nods, stepping over to the tub. "I know, I replied." He watches Lance's shoulders slump a bit, no doubt remembering Shiro's confirmation that yes, he will be having a good night. Bringing his hands out from behind his back Shiro shows off the takeout bag and handful of Disney DVDs he's brought along. "I thought we could still have that date night. What do you say?'

Lance perks up a bit but then his ear fins droop. “But I'm...” He motions toward himself. “A monster, at the moment.” As if this is breaking news.

Shiro scoffs and sets their dinner and movie selections on the marble counter top. In the next second a ball of golden light envelops him and the nine-tailed fox that steps out of it walks to the tub and nuzzles at Lance's good cheek. It licks him playfully and Lance laughs, petting Shiro's black-tipped ears with his webbed fingers.

A smile spreads out on Lance's face, cheek stretching to show off his teeth and gums. His glassy eyes clear a few shades and he splashes happily as he sits up, tail slipping beneath the water. Folding his arms on the edge of the tub Lance rests his chin on them and watches Shiro shift back into his human form, his clothing spirited away. Shiro hears a wolf whistle when he turns around to grab their dinner and gives Lance a spectacular view of his ass.

“You're unbelievable,” Shiro mumbles with a smile of his own, passing the bag to Lance and reaching over to pop _'The Little Mermaid'_ into the DVD player on the shelf above the bath. Cool hands trail up Shiro's thighs and he swats at them with a laugh, stepping into the tub behind Lance. “Behave.” It's not as chilly as he would have thought and Lance's slightly slimy body feels cool against his own.

“What are we eating?” Lance asks as he opens the bag above the water, relaxing back against Shiro. He pulls out a container and coos happily at the sight of it, the thin end of his tail wrapping around Shiro's ankle. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Shiro says, pressing a kiss to a purplish discoloration at the shaved side of Lance's head.  
  
They eat sushi and noodles while the movie plays, Lance cuddling into Shiro's embrace and mumbling merpeople facts every now and then once their food containers sit piled up on the floor.

It becomes one of their favorite kinds of date nights.

 

 


	6. pixie!Shiro & little!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pixies Shiro and Keith find themselves in need of some help, which happens to come along in the form of a human child that can see them despite their glamour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't plan on another little!Lance AU but here we are. I blame LINA for this!!!!!
> 
> this has nothing to do with Halloween so I pretty much failed lol *shrug emoji*

* * *

“Keith. Keith!” Shiro shoves blindly at his friend, his gray eyes wide. “He's looking this way. He can _see_ us!”

“I'm aware, Shiro.” Keith shoves Shiro away and the other pixie topples to the side, wings flaring out in an attempt to regain balance. Keith glares at the blue-eyed human in front of them, as if his stare alone could dismiss the inquisitive creature. “Shoo,” Keith says suddenly, waving his hands in the air. “Go away!”

The boy smiles excitedly. “Bubberfly!”

“No!” Keith scowls. “We're demons,” he insists with a hiss, sharp teeth snapping to emphasize his statement. The large red and black wings on his back flare out, humming in anxious anticipation. “You better let us out!”

“Pwetty,” the boy whispers, sliding his finger along the side of the jar before taking it into his hands carefully. The jar shakes only a bit as the boy carries them into the grass. He sets the jar down and lays on his stomach in front of it, pillowing his chin on his folded arms and watching them. 

Keith grips his hair in frustration and yanks at it. “We're doomed.”

“At least there are air holes.” Shiro points up to the pin holes in the plastic lid of the peanut butter jar they're currently stuck inside. “We can figure this out. Patience yields focus.”

Sharp eyes turn to Shiro and Keith's expression screams _'you're not helping!'_

Ignoring the other pixie Shiro flexes his wings and jumps into the air, flying close to the side of the jar. He tilts his head as he studies the small human, the boy lifting his head and mirroring his motions. Shiro smiles. “Hi.”

“Hi.” the boy repeats with a shy smile.

Placing a hand on his chest Shiro ignores Keith muttering to himself. “My name is Shiro. What's your name?”

The boy sucks his bottom lip in between his teeth and worries it for a few seconds before answering. “Yance!”

“Yance?” Shiro frowns, quickly smoothing his expression out into a smile. He shouldn't judge, not even a name. “Hi, Yance.”

“Hi, Shiwo.” The child's gaze flicks to a brooding Keith sitting on one of the twigs inside the jar with them. “Who's dat?”

“The name's Thunderstorm Darkness, Great Demon of Hell,” Keith growls, baring his teeth at the human child. “And I'm going to haunt your nightmares until the day you die if you don't let us out of there!”

“Keith!” Shiro's wings flutter anxiously as he waves his arms at his friend, tiny specks of silver falling onto the ripped blades of grass at the bottom of the jar. Whirling around he looks at Yance, the boy's bottom lip quivering. “He didn't mean that,” he says quickly. “We're not going to hurt you, not at all.”

“Speak for yourse—ow!” Keith rubs his head where Shiro had thrown a small pebble at him. “You're lucky you're a prince,” he mumbles.

Shiro turns his attention to the young human. “Yance,” he says with a smile, wings fluttering rapidly but effortlessly to keep him aloft. “Do you think you could help us? Keith and I are in a bit of trouble and we could really use a friend.”

“A fwiend?” Yance perks up, blue eyes bright.

“That's right. Friends help each other, don't they?” Shiro places a hand on the smooth jar and watches Yance nod. “Do you think you can open the jar, Yance?”

The boy scrambles to sit up, careful that he doesn't jostle the jar. “I can do dat.” He reaches for it and turns the lid once, then pauses. “But...”

Keith has joined Shiro in the air, hands held out for balance. He's still scowling. “But what?”

“But Shiwo and Keef will leave.”

Keith keeps his mouth pressed in a thin line and Shiro's smile falls. “Well, that's not...we'll have to...” He flounders for the right words. “We will have to leave,” he agrees finally, looking up at Yance. “But we can come back. It doesn't have to be goodbye forever.”

“We _what_?”

Shiro elbows Keith in the stomach and the other pixie huffs. Yance is watching them with what can only be described as hope. “We can come back and visit, I'll promise you.”

The shorter pixie's head snaps up. “Shiro,” he warns. “You know you shouldn't go around promising things to humans so carelessly.”

“Shiwo will come back? And pway with Yance?”

The pixie prince gives the boy a nod. “Yes, I promise.”

That seems to be enough for Yance. He unscrews the peanut butter jar lid and takes it off, setting it into the grass. Keith zooms out of the jar and into the air, flexing his wings and staying out of reach as he loops through the air.

Shiro flies out slower but does a loop in the air to stretch his wings, Yance laughing happily at the display. With a smile Shiro flies close to the boy, his wing brushing against his skin and leaving behind a dusting of silver glitter on his cheek.

Yance giggles. “Shiwo is pwetty,” he says, fingers sliding through the grass.

“Yance is pretty, too.” Shiro folds his legs and sits in the air before Yance.

“I'm gonna be sick,” Keith comments from above, arms crossed over his chest. Shiro sticks his tongue out at him and Yance mirrors the sentiment. Keith rolls his eyes and zips away.

Shiro watches him fly up into a tree to wait. Turning back to the human child Shiro's smile dims a bit. “I have to return home now.”

Yance's smile falls but he nods, looking down at the grass between his legs. Shiro frowns and floats down to land on Yance's leg, folding his wings close to his back. “I'll come back. I promised, didn't I?”

Yance nods but doesn't look entirely convinced. “Okay.”

Shiro takes flight and lands on the boy's shoulder, leaning in to kiss him just beneath his eye. The spot glitters in the sun just like the coloring of Shiro's wings. “There. That's a pixie promise. It's unbreakable.”

“Reawy?” Yance lifts a hand to touch the spot as Shiro nods. A brilliant smile lights his face. “Okay!”

Taking flight Shiro bows in the air in front of Yance. “Thank you again, Yance. We are in your debt.” He straightens up and waves. “Until we meet again.”

“Bye, Shiwo!” Yance gives Shiro a wave of his own and the prince heads off to the tree to collect Keith. He listens to the other pixie grumble the entire way home but can't stop smiling when he thinks about their adventure.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to continue this AU but Shiro (and a reluctant Keith) go back to visit Lance and when Lance grows up he falls for Shiro and they have a happy ending. the end XD
> 
> ps feel free to send me suggestions/prompts via my tumblr for what you'd like to see for these Halloween/monster stories! I have 5ish planned (and I'm getting to work with some awesome people!!) so I have some empty spots left!


	7. shapeshifter!Lance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isn't sure his boyfriend is entirely human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm definitely not going to finish these by Halloween...but that means the guessing game of what will be next continues on XD
> 
> This one is a bit...odd but I went with it anyway *shrug emoji*

* * *

Shiro isn't sure his boyfriend is entirely human.

Not that there's anything wrong with that! In this day and age, it's not completely strange for people to have a family tree with at least one root creeping into the supernatural world. Shiro knows a handful of people who have supernatural blood. Hell, his best friend Keith is half alien!

And he's 99.99% sure the guy at his favorite conbini on the corner is at least half ghoul.  
  
So Lance being part supernatural isn't that big of a deal. What _is_ strange about it is that Lance thinks he has to hide it. And he's been doing a pretty good job of it, too. It's been just over a year that they've been dating and it's only in the past month or so that's Shiro's started to catch on to a few things here and there.

Like how Lance seems to buy more meat at the grocery store than the two of them should be able to go through in a week. Or how his eyes glow sometimes and his hair turns a bluish white color when he's not paying attention.

It's little things that Shiro picks up on and he makes it a point to ask Lance about them. He just has to find the right time.

 

* * *

 

It's 2:12AM when Shiro wakes and rolls over to cling to his boyfriend, only to be met with an empty bed, the blankets on Lance's side pushed down and the bedroom door opened halfway. Even in his half asleep state Shiro rolls to his feet and tugs on a pair of sweatpants from the floor. Opening the door he nearly smacks into Shiro wanders down the dark hallway, smothering a yawn.

A dull light from the kitchen pulls Shiro in like a moth to the flame and sure enough, Lance is sitting on the counter with a cereal bowl in one hand and a large spoon in the other.

He freezes upon seeing Shiro and the color drains from his face. “S-Shiro!”

Shiro is oblivious to his distress as he walks over, peering into the bowl that Lance tries to move out of sight. “What's that?”

“Midnight snack,” Lance blurts out, setting the bowl down on the counter. The spoon makes a dull scraping sound as it slides along the inner rim.

“Is that raw chicken chunks in milk?” Shiro wrinkles his nose and the action makes him yawn. “You're gonna spoil your appetite,” he points, face shifting to a confused expression that looks pretty cute because of how half asleep he is. “I thought we were going to that new bakery for breakfast.”

“We are!” Lance lifts his arms on reflex when Shiro shuffles between his knees. Warm arms wrap around the younger man's middle and Shiro rests his forehead on Lance's chest. “I was just...hungry.” One of Lance's hands rests on the back of Shiro's head and his fingers pet through messy hair.

Shiro hums happily, eyes drifting shut as he relaxes into Lance. “Let's go back to bed.”

Lance scratches just behind Shiro's ear. “You go on ahead. I'm gonna clean up here and make a stop in the bathroom." Leaning in Lance kisses the top of Shiro's head. “Five minutes.”

“Five minutes,” Shiro echoes around a yawn, stepping back so Lance can slide off the counter. He gives Lance's butt a squeeze before wandering back down to the bedroom.

Ditching the sweatpants Shiro climbs back into bed and pulls the blankets up to his neck, burying his face in Lance's pillow and inhaling the scent of his shampoo and skincare products. Sleep tugs at him but he stays awake, opening one eye when the bed dips and Lance wiggles his way into Shiro's arms. His cold feet wedge between Shiro's legs and press against his calves.

Lance smells like minty toothpaste and he watches Shiro nervously. “Are we gonna talk about it?” He whispers into the silence.

“If you don't want to go to the bakery, we can go another day.” Shiro yawns. He moves his head to Lance's pillow and closes his eyes, nose brushing Lance's neck. “But I really wanted to try the donuts.”

Lance snorts. “That's not what I was talking about,” he whispers when Shiro doesn't say anything. “I was talking about me. About how I'm not...normal.”

Cracking an eye open Shiro sees that Lance's eyes are glowing an icy blue color, his hair white in the moonlight that streams in through the window above the bed. “Lance, you're beautiful.” Reaching up Shiro brushes some stray hair out of Lance's eyes and bites his bottom lip. “Are you going to eat me with milk?”

“What?” Lance sputters at the sudden question, his eyes going wide. “No! That's—no!”

“Then we can talk about it in the morning.” Shiro hooks his arm around Lance's middle and rolls them over, Lance's limbs flailing within the blankets as Shiro manhandles him. Resting on his side Shiro pulls Lance in, the younger man's back tucked closely against his chest. Shiro buries his face in Lance's hair, kissing the back of his neck. “Sleep now, talk later.”

“You're impossible when you're sleepy,” Lance whispers, lacing his fingers with the hand over his stomach. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Shiro mumbles, already half asleep again. It doesn't take long before Lance's warmth and even breathing lulls him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

They talk over donuts in the morning and Shiro learns that Lance has family with shapeshifter blood. Blue tiger shifters, to be specific. He's been meaning to tell Shiro about it, just like Shiro has been meaning to talk to Lance about the little things he's noticed.

Shiro is ecstatic when Lance confesses that yes, he can shift into a full tiger form. Lance laughs and promises to show Shiro once they get home, only if they keep the curtains closed since they live in a building that doesn't allow pets.

With the mystery of Lance's bloodline cleared up thanks to some easy communication, they both fall for each other a little more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps a few chapters are gonna get nsfw soon but I'll put a warning in the beginning notes!


	8. tiny witch!Lance & demon!Shiro pt2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back by popular demand! This isn't the 'sequel' I planned, that will come a bit later. But this idea wouldn't leave me alone so here's some more cuteness! *blows kiss*

* * *

Halfway through a cup of matcha Shirogane feels it, the hesitant tug he's been expecting. This is the third time this month that he's felt it and after the last time he promised himself that he'll get to the bottom of these summonings and put an end to them.

Finishing off his tea Shirogane stands, putting the cookbook he's been flipping through onto the bookshelf. The tug is more insistent this time and with a sigh Shirogane stops resisting it and lets the magic pull him through a time rift.

Unsurprisingly he finds himself in a darkened bedroom, the familiar posters on the wall cast in shadow. Turning around the demon sees the bed against the wall, the small summoning symbol etched into the headboard still glowing a faint purple.

Sitting on the bed is a young boy, his eyes glowing electric blue. A few azure bubbles of light float around him, the simple magic breaking up the darkness around the bed.

“Shiro!” Lance shouts with a toothy smile, quickly slapping both hands over his mouth and looking at the demon with wide eyes. They both remain still and silent, Shirogane tilting his head to listen for movement within the house.

He can hear the television playing downstairs and no one seems keen on coming up to check on the six-year-old who just summoned one of the most powerful demons on this side of the world.

“Shiro,” Lance says again, quieter but with the same excitement. He pushes the galaxy print bedding down and slides off the bed. His pajamas are a strange mix, a Spider-Man top with Batman pants. Flamingo slippers complete the look.

Hurrying across the room Lance dodges a few stray toys and crashes into Shiro's legs, hugging them. “I've missed you!”

“I was just here two weeks ago,” Shirogane says as he reaches back to untangle Lance's arms.

“That was forever ago,” Lance tells him matter-of-factually. He lifts his arms up and the demon sighs, long and suffering before he lifts Lance up. Warm fingers trace the dark horns spiraling back from Shirogane's head and Lance peeks over his shoulder to see the demon's tail still swishing through the air.

Shirogane carries the young witch over to the bed and sets him onto it, turning to look behind himself when Lance stares at something across the room. He can't see anything out of the ordinary, though. Lance kicks off the flamingo slippers and Shirogane watches them tumble to the floor like felled birds. “You've summoned me again,” he begins, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Lance nods quickly and crawls up to lean his back against the headboard. He tugs at the blankets until they cover his middle, toes tucked deep in the warmth. “I need help.” When Shirogane raises an eyebrow Lance looks down, tracing constellations across the comforter. “I can't sleep.”

A frown darkens the demon's face. “Is there no sleeping potion you can take? How could I—”

Lance shakes his head, leaning over and digging under the pillow beside him for something. He pulls out a large and very colorful book, presenting it to Shirogane with a smile. “This, you can read me this!”

“ _'Fantastic Fairytales and Other Bedtime Stories,'_ ” Shirogane recites while reading the cover. He watches Lance nod. “You've summoned me to read you a bedtime story?”

Setting the book in his lap Lance traces an illustration of a frog on the cover, his thin shoulders slumped. His excitement has dimmed substantially. “I asked the babysitter to read one but she said I was too old for stories,” he confesses, looking up at Shiro with sad eyes. “Do you think I'm too big for a bedtime story, Shiro?”

There are many things Shirogane doesn't know and the answer to this question is one of them. He has little idea of the ways of human children and their growth, but the sadness coming from the tiny witch is a big clue to the right answer.

“Of course not,” he finds himself saying, reaching for the book. “May I?”

Lance is all too eager to surrender it, shuffling closer to the demon and pointing out all his favorite stories. The one with the mermaid is his 'absolute most favoritest' but there's also one about a dragon that he likes a lot, too.

Shirogane reads three stories from the book, propped up against the headboard with Lance leaning against him to see the illustrations. During the first story Lance shows him how to do the voices of the characters and smiles brightly when the demon follows his examples.

After about thirty minutes of reading Lance's eyes begin to droop. He fights it, head jerking up more than once throughout the third story. Sleepily he rubs at his eye, leaning against Shiro's side.

“I think it's time for bed,” Shiro says when Lance yawns for the third time in two minutes. He closes the book but Lance shoots up straight, fear clouding his expression.

“I'm not sleepy,” he insists, eyes flicking to the darker side of the room briefly. He scoots a little closer to Shirogane. “Can we color? I got new crayons yesterday!”

Shirogane is not so easily fooled. “What is the meaning of this, Lance? You are clearly tired and young humans need a minimum of ten hours of sleep a night.” He had looked that one up.

Burying his face in the side of Shirogane's soft t-shirt Lance mumbles something. The demon patiently asks him to repeat himself and Lance turns his head, peering at the door on the other side of the room. “There are monsters in my closet,” he breathes out so softly Shirogane almost misses it.

For a moment he believes the witch to be jesting but then remembers the worried glances across the room and the fear in Lance's eyes as he peeks at the closet door.

“Lance,” Shirogane says, reaching up to card his fingers through Lance's wild hair. He tucks some behind a rounded ear, knocking an orb of glowing blue away with the back of his hand. “There are no monsters in your closet.”

“You don't know that.” Lance pulls the blanket up to his chin, big blue eyes watching Shirogane. “The babysitter said I was being re—redik—”

“Ridiculous?”

Lance nods, hair flopping in his eyes. “I don't know what that means,” he says with a frown. “But she didn't even check and now they are waiting to come out and eat me!”

Shirogane shakes his head. “Nothing will eat you. You're too powerful, for one.” But now that Shirogane thinks about it, there are creatures out there that would gladly consume another being for power. Although he doubts anything like that would be allowed past the charms and spells protecting this house, let along Lance's mother. “You have nothing to worry about.”

The tiny witch looks as unconvinced as ever. Shirogane sighs softly and slides from the bed, Lance yelping and reaching for his clawed hand. Shirogane lets him catch it, tiny fingers slotting with dark claws. “Don't leave! The monsters won't get me if you're here.”

“I'm going to check your closet. Would you like to come with me?”

Lance releases Shirogane's hand and shakes his head. He tugs the blankets up further, until he can pull them over his head.

A few of the floating orbs of light follow Shirogane over to the closet and he opens the door, inspecting the inside thoroughly. There's no sign of anything inside except normal, mundane human things. Shirogane closes the door and makes his way back over to the bed.

“Lance,” he says quietly, watching the blankets slip from the boy's head. Lance looks up at the demon. “There are no monsters in your closet or the rest of this house. Do you know how I know that?” The child shakes his head and Shirogane reaches for Lance's hand, turning it over so the palm faces up. There's the blue glow of his magic swirling like ink across Lance's palms in a never-ending motion, the smallest curl of purple twisting alongside the blue. It's been there since All Hallow's Eve. “This is why,” Shirogane says, tapping the purple wisp. It stays motionless as long as Shirogane's finger touches Lance skin, swirling again when he removes his hand.

“The purple?” Lance frowns at it, trying to pin it down with a pudgy finger. The blue magic pools around Lance's finger.

“That's my magic, tangled with your own. Do you remember Halloween night, when you told me you would owe me a favor?” When Lance nods Shirogane smiles, his elongated canine teeth not frightening the child at all. “Well, that promise binds us together here. And as long as you have my magic with you, no monsters would even think about coming near you. Especially not into your closet.”

Lance's awe is tangible, his little mouth open in amazement. “But what if they can't see it?”

“Not see it? You shine as brightly as any beacon,” Shirogane assures the witch. He folds Lance's hand into a fist. “Even if they cannot see it, they can feel it. Like a charm.”

Looking down at his closed fist for a moment Lance hums. “A charm from Shiro.” He looks up at the demon and smiles. “Okay.” Leaning up he throws his arms around Shirogane's shoulders and hugs him. “Thanks, Shiro!”

“I assure you, it was all your own unselfish doing.” Shirogane pats Lance's back before helping him beneath the blankets. He remembers his instruction from the last time he tucked Lance in and does it perfectly, even placing a kiss to the top of Lance's head. The young witch yawns as he hugs his favorite blue lion plush toy. “Now sleep,” Shirogane murmurs.

One of Lance's eyes opens halfway. “Will you stay until I'm snoring?”

Shirogane smiles fondly and nods. “I promise.”

Lance settles on his side, his plush lion tucked against his chest. He's snoring softly in a matter of minutes but Shirogane's eyes are fixed on the summoning circle etched into the headboard.

It would be so easy to scratch it out, burn the magic away and replace the mark with untouched wood. It would stop Lance from summoning him again, unless he happened to stumble across another circle somewhere.

Reaching out toward the mark above Lance's head Shirogane hesitates. His claws curl into a fist and he pulls his hand back, getting up from the bed and creating a rift in the space between Lance's bedroom and his own home.

Next time, he tells himself as he walks through the rift.

 


	9. vampire!Shiro & human!Lance - party (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance joins Lord Shirogane at a dinner party, wearing nothing but golden jewelry the vampire himself picked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rating has changed to explicit!! this chapter contains super NSFW pwp!! be warned!!! 
> 
> THAT SAID, I got to work with [the amazing Ko♡](https://nsf-ko.tumblr.com) for more vampire!Shiro fun! this time it's of the sexy variety ;) you can find [Ko's art for this chapter here!!!](https://nsf-ko.tumblr.com/post/179602604294/kinktober-day-27-exibitionism-apologies-for-the)

* * *

Thousands of candles light the dining hall, the flicker of their flames casting shadows that dance along the walls. A storm outside sends lightening streaking across the sky and rain battering against the tall glass windows, though it does nothing to dampen the mood of those gathered within the manor.

A long table sits in the middle of the room, its surface covered with golden platters laded with succulent meats and roasted vegetables seasoned to perfection, breads and pastries piled upon each other. There are bowls of puddings and gravies made for each type of meat and plates of colorful and exotic fruits.

Carafes of wine sit side-by-side goblets of a liquid even darker.

The table is filled with chairs, each taken by a richly dressed guest. The women are draped in expensive fabrics and covered in jewels, the men sporting suits of the finest quality. Everyone is laughing and talking among themselves, cutlery slicing through the delicacies that could feed an entire village for a week.

In the corner of the room a string quartet plays without pause, the music bouncing from wall to wall and adding to the jovial mood. A few guests sweep across the floor in intricate dances, skirts swirling through the air.

At the head of the table sits the man of the hour, Lord Shirogane watching the ongoing party with lazy amusement. The crisp ruffled collar of his shirt stands tall against his pale neck, the open v of it plunging down to his abdomen.

He sips from fine crystal, the goblet heavy in his hand. Every so often he adds to the conversation around him, offering a pointed smile as sharp as any blade.

Sitting astride his lap is his favorite pet, Lance's thighs shaking as he lifts himself up only to roll back down onto the vampire's hard length. A thin layer of sweat covers his naked body, the gold jewelry Shirogane had dressed him in making the softest sounds as he moves. There are bands of gold in varying thickness around his arms and thighs, his wrists concealed in thick cuffs that attach to delicate chains that connect to the collar around his throat.

A smear of blood dries on one shoulder, Shirogane's way of making sure everyone knows this pet is his and his alone to feed from.

Lance stares at the vampire's face but Shirogane's ruby eyes are trained elsewhere despite the young man rocking in his lap. There's a deep flush of blood to Lance's cheeks at being on display and he can feel the stares that are searing his skin from behind.

The unsteady rhythm falters and Lance drops down hard, unable to stop the hitched moan from slipping past his lips as the cock inside of him drives deeper. Shirogane turns his head and his eyes fix on Lance, fingers drumming on the arm of his chair.

“M'lord,” Lance pants, fingers itching to touch the vampire as he rises a few inches.

As he drops down Shirogane bounces his knee into the motion, pushing himself up to meet Lance's movements. The human's head tips back and his mouth opens soundlessly. The vampire smiles. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

Lance lifts himself again, legs shaking and muscle straining. “Yes,” he whispers, rocking up and down and being impaled again and again. “Please,” he pants, eyes heavy.

“Please what?” Shirogane sets the goblet on the table. When Lance doesn't reply fast enough the vampire hums. Shirogane places his hands on Lance's hips when he lifts next and Lance's thighs are grateful for the reprieve, though the feeling lasts merely seconds.

Shirogane lifts Lance completely off of himself and holds the human aloft, thick fluids dripping from Lance and landing on the vampire's swollen hard flesh. Lance squeaks in surprise, hands clamping on Shirogane's wrists for balance.

The vampire turns his pet around and re-positions him, letting gravity pull Lance back down onto his length once more. The new angle has the ridges of Shirogane rubbing intimately along Lance's body in a completely different way. The moan that spills past Lance's lips catches the attention of every vampire at the table and soon nearly all eyes in the room are on him.

“Apologies for the interruption,” Shirogane says to the handsome vampire next to him, one hand settling back on Lance's hip as the human grinds himself down and rocks against the cock inside of him, unable to stay still. He gives the other vampire a smile. “Do carry on.”

A couple of the vampires smile at Shirogane but most flick their hungry gazes at Lance and the way his body writhes. Turned like this Lance is unable to hide from their stares, his body arching beautifully as Shirogane fucks up into every downward thrust. The gold of his jewelry glitters in the candlelight, making him a vision to behold.

“Ha, haa,” Lance's hands slide down his thighs, inching toward his bobbing cock. The gold band around the base of it aches and the length of it is messy with clear fluid. Everyone can see this, how Lance's body responds to the pleasure Shirogane gives him. It makes Lance's head spin and he rocks down harder, faster.

But exhaustion is catching up on him and his rhythm falters more often, Shirogane's growl behind him letting Lance know that the vampire is closing in on his own release. Lance does his best to lift up but his thighs feel like the jelly sitting in the crystal dish on the table before him.

The moan of frustration that escapes him has Shirogane chuckling, yanking Lance down into his lap so hard a choked moan rips through the human. Cool lips press to the juncture of Lance's neck and shoulder, heated breath washing over his skin and sending a shiver up his spine. “Is there something that you need?” Shirogane purrs, reaching down and running his claws gently up Lance's cock in a teasing touch.

“Please,” Lance groans, aware of the eyes on him, watching him weaken.

“Please what?” Shirogane asks again, sharp teeth pricking Lance skin.

Leaning back into the touch Lance moves his hand over the one Shirogane teases him with, trying to guide him. He tilts his head and looks into those blood-red eyes. “Fuck me, m'lord.”

Whatever control Shirogane was priding himself on snaps. He leans forward, lodging himself deeper into his human pet and sweeping a hand across the tabletop in front of them. Dishes crash to the floor and Shirogane stands, never removing himself from Lance's body as he bends the human over the table and fucks into him hard and deep.

Lance's fingers scratch at the hard wood beneath him for some semblance of a grip, his body being pushed across the table over and over. Shirogane plows into him without pause, the slick sounds of skin meeting skin filling the room like music.

The hand returns to Lance's cock and he sobs at the ache of it, pleasure coiled so tightly it borders on pain. With a flick of sharp fingers the golden ring around his cock clatters to the floor, the vampire hauling Lance upright so his naked back presses against Shirogane's clothed chest.

Sharp teeth sink into the base of Lance's neck beside another set of marks and he screams, head snapping back and eyes opened wide as he cums. It splashes milky white across the table and Shirogane's hand.

Fingers dig into slim hips as Shirogane fucks roughly into Lance's pliant body, draining him of mouthfuls of blood before finding his own release not long after. Lance can feel the heat of it inside of him, what his body can't hold dripping past Shirogane's cock and down his naked thighs.

A few of the vampires clap and Shirogane sucks hard at Lance's neck one last time before he pulls away, the action drawing out one last moan from the human before Lance's eyes grow too heavy and he slumps bonelessly. Strong arms catch him before he can crash into to the table and he hears Shirogane hum, sitting back down and holding Lance in his lap.

The vampire's cock is still tucked inside Lance's body and if Lance were more coherent he'd be flushed as deep as the wine knowing that anyone who looks their way could see the mess where they're connected. In his current state he's unaware of anything but the soft ruffles beneath his cheek and the vibrations in Shirogane's chest as he speaks with his guests.

The party continues on without pause, Shirogane's smirk sharp as he soaks up the envious stares of his guests. Lance pants softly against the vampire's chest, eyes growing heavy enough that he shuts them despite the dangerous company he's in.

 


	10. Lance/Shiro/Lance - witch & familiar (nsfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a good familiar it's Lance job to keep watch over his witch, making sure Shiro doesn't overwork himself or run too low on energy. And luckily Lance has been working on a special surprise that will allow him to take care of Shiro very thoroughly. 
> 
> Because double the Lance means double the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was asked by the super talented [Fell ♡](https://fellfromdarkskies.tumblr.com/) to collab on some Halloween shance fun and OF COURSE I said yes!! Fell's art is really inspiring so I had a lot of fun doing this!
> 
> You can find Fell's art that goes along with this chapter [over here!!](https://fellfromdarkskies.tumblr.com/post/179647005418/i-can-be-your-angel-or-your-devil-october-2018)

* * *

Stepping out of his boots Shiro nudges them against the wall and waves a hand over the door to reactivate the seals. Once the purple glow fades he pauses his routine. The apartment is dark, which isn't unusual for this time of night. What is strange is the scent that lingers on the air.

Shiro frowns as he hangs up his jacket. Soft voices float down the hallway from the bedroom but the only energy he can feel belongs to his familiar. Maybe he _is_ more tired than he thought. “Lance?”

“Shiro!” A dull _thunk_ hints that Lance has tripped over the pile of spell books by the door. The soft mumble that follows confirms it and Shiro smiles, shoulders relaxing. Lance appears in the doorway a few seconds later, eyes aglow with his magic. “You're home!”

“Why does it smell like burnt vanilla? And is that nutmeg?”

“Ah, well,” Lance leans up to give Shiro his welcome home kiss. “That was me.” He's got a dark smudge on his cheek but looks unharmed.

Shiro raises an eyebrow, hands settling on Lance's hips. The tip of the demon's tail curls around Shiro's wrist comfortably. “Are you going to explain?”

Lance's body is thrumming with energy beneath Shiro's touch and tiny blue sparks of magic lick his skin. Something clearly has the demon worked up. Lance offers a toothy grin. “I'm gonna show you. It's a surprise.”

“A surpr—” Lance interrupts Shiro with a kiss, a slow melding of lips as he leans against Shiro's chest, deepening the affection. Shiro's hands slide down to cup Lance's ass over his pajama pants and the witch can feel Lance smile into the kiss.

When Lance pulls away the tip of his forked tongue licks the taste of Shiro from his lips. Shiro watches, thumb swiping over the swell of Lance's ass and the tattoo hidden there.

Lance pats Shiro's chest. “Shower first. Relax a bit and then you can have your surprise.”

“And something to eat?”

Rolling his eyes Lance pulls away, his movements fluid and easy. “I'll make you some mac and cheese while you shower, now shoo!” Lance waves his hands at Shiro, directing him toward the bathroom across from the bedroom. “There are clothes and a towel already in there.”

“You've thought of everything, hm?” Shiro steals one more kiss before Lance swats his ass and pushes him down the hall toward the shower.

Shaking his head Shiro closes the bathroom door and sighs, already in a lighter mood.

What would he do without his familiar?

* * *

 

When Shiro finishes rubbing his hair dry and pulling on the pajama pants Lance had left for him he hangs the towel up and leaves the bathroom. The bedroom door is locked so he wanders down to their living room, a bowl of mac and cheese on the table beside this month's subscription for _Witch's Weekly_.

Shiro eats while he flips through the articles, bending a corner of one of the pages to mark it for further reading later. He can hear Lance talking to himself from the bedroom and Shiro's just finished washing out his empty bowl and setting it in the drying rack when he sees Lance leaning against the door frame.

The demon is wearing a tight and very tiny pair of black leather shorts. The blue crop top has bold letters spelling out 'HARDER. FASTER. DEEPER.' splashed across the front. Lance is also wearing lace-up black boots that go over his knees.

“Hey,” he murmurs, draping himself against the wooden door frame like a model in a photo shoot. His eyes are still glowing, the intensity of his gaze stirring embers in Shiro's body.

“Hey,” Shiro replies, tossing the towel he was using to dry his hands with on the counter. “Thanks for dinner.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “It was only mac and cheese,” he mumbles, stepping up to Shiro and placing his hands on the witch's shoulders. The boots set him level with Shiro. A grin spreads across his face as he kneads tense muscles. “You'll get to enjoy the main course soon.”

Shiro squeezes Lance's ass over his tight shorts. His fingers find the spot where Lance's tail connects at the base of his spine and he rubs it, watching a full shudder zip its way through Lance.

“Sooner than I thought,” Lance mutters, grabbing the hand from his ass and tugging Shiro down the hall. The witch laughs at his eagerness, though his own has been stirring since his shower.

There are candles lit throughout the bedroom and Shiro is even surprised to find that Lance moved the piles of spell books against the far wall. The scent of vanilla is stronger in here and the air crackles with residue magic that's reminiscent with Lance's own.

Before Shiro can ask about it Lance pushes him down onto the bed, hand pressing against Shiro's chest to lay him flat. Lance's body fits snugly against the witch and he leans his weight in to chase Shiro's mouth, leading him into a heavy make out. It's warm and wet, the slow movements of Lance's forked tongue making Shiro's head spin. The demon familiar places a hand on Shiro's chest and slides his nails over peaked nipples, pinching one and then rubbing the other.

Shiro rocks against him and Lance smiles before pulling away.

Brushing some hair out of Shiro's face Lance sits up. "Now, I know you must be thinking that I've lured you into bed with this outfit and that I'm planning to have a long night of wild, hot sex that will blow your mind and hopefully make you relax. And you're not wrong about that!" Lance crawls backward off the bed, barely able to contain his excited smile. He clasps his hands together and rocks up onto the balls of his feet, tail swishing through the air. "But your surprise is ready and I can't wait any longer!"

Shiro sits up, raising a brow. “My surprise,” he repeats, waving a hand at Lance. “I thought your outfit was my surprise.”

Lance shakes his head. "No, that's an added bonus. Especially since you think my outfits are questionable anyway. But your surprise is better! I've been working on it for almost a month and I think you'll really like it." The demon dances over to the walk-in closet and grabs the handle. He pauses though, and leans back against the old wood as he looks at Shiro. "You've been working too hard lately and yeah, I know it's the busy season and all that. But I hope you'll let us take care of you. We really want to."

Shiro frowns as Lance opens the closet door with a dramatic flair. "We?"

"We," the demon agrees, reaching into the darkened space and pulling out...

An exact replica of Lance himself. It's like looking at twins and Shiro nearly falls off the bed he jerks upright so fast. The second demon is wearing nothing but white shorts identical to Lance's and he has a pair of fluffy angel wings folded against his back. A flush heats his cheeks and the tips of his ears, his eyes glowing the same blue that Lance's are.

Lance, _his_ Lance, laughs delightedly and croons to his double, nuzzling his cheek. "See, I told you he'd be surprised!"

The second demon smiles and leans into Lance. "I didn't exactly doubt you. Me? Us."

"Lance," Shiro says after a moment, voice low and cautious but also curious. "What did you do?"

Pulling himself away from the double Lance steps over to the bed, sliding himself into Shiro's lap and lifting his arms to rest on broad shoulders. The second demon stays across the room patiently, looking back at his rustling wings.

"Well, I wanted to do something nice for you," Lance begins, swirling a finger over the circular pattern of interlocking spells on Shiro's chest. "And sometimes you need to be taken care of, hmm?" Leaning in Lance kisses the soft spot beneath Shiro's jaw. "So I did a little spell and split my soul. Now there are two of me and we can be _very_ thorough about taking care of you."

"You split your soul?" Shiro places his hands on Lance's upper arms and pushes him back so they're eye to eye. "Do you know how reckless that is? How dangerous?" Shiro's gaze shifts to the double. "What if he..."

The double frowns and as one would expect, it looks exactly like Lance when he pulls that face. "I'm not here to cause trouble," he mumbles, rubbing at the mark on his chest. It's Shiro's mark, the one that binds Lance to him as a familiar. This demon sports the same mark but the left half is dull, as if the power of the magic has faded.

"Shiro," Lance says, hand warm on the witch's cheek to get his attention. "He wants the same thing I do, I made sure of it. He's not just some stranger I picked up off the street." Lance turns and waves a hand at the other demon. "He _is_ me. Half of me. We're two parts of the same whole."

Looking down Shiro sees that the binding soul mark on Lance's chest mirrors the double's. The complete circle is still there, although the right half of it is dull.

They truly are two parts of the same whole.

“Well, do you like him?” Lance turns to look over his shoulder. “The 'angel' addition was a joke. He's using a glamour.”

The double remains standing by the closet where Lance had left him, wings ruffling and resettling against his back. Shiro follows Lance's gaze and swallows audibly when the second demon averts his glowing eyes, hands resting on his thighs and inspecting the hem of his white shorts. He peeks up at them with a shy smile.

It's such a Lance thing to do, playing coy.

“If you don't like him, I can go send him to wash the dishes or clean up the apartment.” The double makes a face and Lance's fingers scratch idly at the short hair at the back of Shiro's head. “He's around until my energy runs low enough, so it'll be a while.”

Shiro shakes his head and lifts a hand toward the winged demon. “I like him,” he says, because this is simply a part of Lance and how could he not like that?

The double of Lance brightens and walks over to the bed to join them. Lance scoots to one side and then Shiro has a demon sitting on each thigh, the double mirroring Lance and placing a hand on Shiro's chest.

“I like him, too,” Lance says, reaching out to brush a few strands of silky hair from the double's eyes and smiling when he leans into the touch. “He's cute.”

Shiro rolls his eyes, settling a hand on their hips. “You're both cute.”

Lance and his double share a look, identical smiles spreading on their faces. With a light touch to Shiro's cheek the double pulls his attention, leaning up and pressing their lips together in a soft kiss. Lance shifts to kiss Shiro's neck, sliding his lips across smooth skin.

Dipping his hand down Lance moves it along Shiro's stomach, fingers tapping out a rhythm as they travel from navel to the hem of his cotton pants. Slim fingers trace the shape of Shiro over the fabric and Lance grins. “You really _do_ like him.”

Shiro pulls away from the double, lips wet and slightly swollen. He turns to Lance while the second demon licks his lips. “Of course I do, he's _you_.”

Tipping his head back Lance laughs, squeezing Shiro through his pants before sliding from his lap. Reaching out he pets through the fluffy plumes of his double's wings and grins when the demon practically purrs. “We're gonna take good care of you, Shiro,” Lance promises, blue fire glowing in his eyes as he bends to unlace his boots.

* * *

 

  
Within a short amount of time Lance and his double have peeled off their shorts and dropped them in a pile on the floor alongside Lance's boots and the pajama pants Shiro wore for under an hour. They explore thoroughly mapped skin with mouths and hands, Shiro resting against the headboard of the bed with his hands literally full of two sinuous demons.

Lance rides Shiro's thigh with slow rolling hips, two of Shiro's fingers inside of him working alongside the double's tail that had manifested after Lance had bitten a hickey into his neck. Shiro's free hand is wrapped around the second demon's erection, working over him in tandem with the fingers that scissor within Lance.

“Shiro,” the double pants, thrusting into the heat of Shiro's grip from where he straddles the witch's thigh. He's got a hand wrapped around one of Lance's horns and the other digging into the muscle of Shiro's shoulder for balance. “Wanna make you feel good.”

“Yes,” Lance moans, cock sliding over a scar marking Shiro's skin. “Gonna take care of you,” he promises, catching Shiro's lips in a kiss. “Make you feel so good.” His double's wings are open and curved around them, the tips grazing Lance's back and shoulders every few strokes.

It's an extra sensation that Lance isn't used to but loves all the same.

“You both feel good.” Shiro's voice is low, husky. He curls his fingers within Lance and his familiar keens, pushing himself against Shiro's thigh even harder, trying to find more friction.

A hand squeezes around his wrist and Shiro looks to the double, watching him release Lance's horn and drop down onto the bed between his legs. His tail slides free from Lance's body and glistens in the candlelight before disappearing into thin air. His wings fold back out of the way.

Angling his head the double licks up the length of Shiro's cock and the witch swears colorfully when the wet heat of a mouth swallows him down. Lance laughs breathlessly, placing a hand on his double's head and petting through his silky hair. “He's good at it, yeah?” Lance preens, knowing fill well that he's _excellent_ at giving blowjobs.

“Fuck, Lance,” Shiro groans, trying not to roll his hips and choke the demon.

“Mmm, now there's an idea.” Lance grins and scoots himself off Shiro's thigh, leaving it messy and smeared with fluid. He ducks his head and sucks at Shiro alongside his double, ass in the air and tongue licking what hasn't yet fit in the other demon's mouth.

The heat building in Shiro's groin heightens and he shoves a third finger into Lance, the moan muffled against Shiro's cock. Both demons lift their eyes to see him watching and Shiro groans, eyes on the way his cock stretchs the double's mouth until it hits the back of his throat. Stars dot Shiro's eyes but the tight heat is torn away, Lance's hand buried in his double's hair as he pulls him off.

“Ah, ah,” Lance teases, leaning in to kiss the mess of pre from his double's lips. “He gets to cum in me first.”

“Sorry,” the angelic vision of Lance says without sounding sorry at all, his mouth red and shiny. He licks his lips and lifts his gaze to Shiro. “You get to cum in Lance,” the double murmurs. “Do I get to cum in you, Shiro?”

Shiro's breath hitches at the thought and the demons notice. Twin smiles spread on their faces and they lean in close, each pressing a hand to his abdomen and sliding it up.

“What do you say, Shiro?” Lance tilts his head to the side as he looks up at the witch, rolling his hips down onto the fingers still buried inside of him. His double nips at Shiro's neck, creating another bruise and sliding his tongue over it. “Will you let us take care of you properly?”

“Lance,” Shiro says and it's like an answer and a plea all rolled into one. Lance kisses him, slow and building heat as he presses his body against Shiro's.

Energy flickers to life around them, sparks of harmless silver and blue and purple that overflow in raw power. The spells etched into the walls and windows glow as they activate, keeping the outpour of power contained inside the room instead of letting it spill out like a beacon.

“We're gonna have fun,” the demon double laughs, flexing his wings and watching the sparks tumble to the bed like glitter.

Shiro pulls his fingers from Lance's body and the demon turns, offering a spectacular view of his loosened hole that Shiro aches to fill. Lance throws a grin over his shoulder and wiggles his ass. “See something you like, big guy?”

“You're awful,” the double snorts, reaching over to pet where Lance's tail meets his spine. He makes a fist around the appendage and strokes it like a cock, Lance humming happily and burying his face into the bedding as he moans.

Shifting to kneel up on the bed Shiro places a hand on Lance's hip and urges him to roll onto his back. Lance goes willingly and lets his legs drop open, showing off his cock that dribbles onto his own belly.

Shiro moves a little closer, feeling the second demon aligns himself against his back.

A shiver races up Shiro's spine and reverberates through the double's chest. The demon hums, hand reaching around and sliding along the length of Shiro in a lazy rhythm, thumb pressing just beneath the head and then smearing the clear liquid around. Slim hips press against Shiro's backside and create more of a mess with the fluids. It's hot and slippery, Shiro's back curving away from the plain of hard muscle that is the second Lance's chest with a breathy sound. His head rests back on the demon's shoulder for a moment and a warm hand glides along Shiro's side, fingers smoothing over a hand print of faded bruises there.

“Are you ready to have some fun?” Lance grins up from where he's sprawled out across the bed, legs spread so Shiro's body can settle into the cradle of his thighs. At the first touch of Shiro's hard cock against the crux of his thigh Lance purrs, tail twitching in the air beside him. Bringing his knees up he presses them to Shiro's sides, hugging him close.

Lance's fingers make their way up Shiro's arms, hands curling possessively over his shoulders, pulling him closer. There's barely any resistance when Shiro's dripping cock pushes into Lance and the demon rolls his hips up to meet the motion, accepting Shiro into his body with a smooth slide and a soft moan.

One of Lance's hands leaves Shiro's chest and his fingers press against the mattress to anchor himself. “Fuck, Shiro,” Lance pants. “Mmm, feels so good.”

The warm, wet heat of Lance around Shiro is almost too much too soon. His eyes have closed on their own as power ripples through him but the fingers that card through his hair pull Shiro's attention back his familiar spread out beneath him.

“Mmm, there you are. You're still so worked up, Takashi,” Lance smiles up at him, brushing damp hair behind a rounded ear. Shifting his leg Lance hooks it over Shiro's hip and guides him closer, hands roaming across his chest. A groan spills past bitten lips when Shiro is pulled deeper into the heat of Lance's body. It hasn't been _that_ long but Lance is tight, he always is. “Good?”

It feels _too_ good around him, like Lance's body is the perfect fit and made just for him. Shiro's chest heaves as he steadies his breathing, muscles beginning to relax under Lance's heated touch. When Lance tilts his head questioningly Shiro just nods. “Yeah,” he breathes, pupils blown wide. “Real good.”

Warm fingers walk up his spine and Shiro curves into the shape of Lance's body instinctively, soft feathers brushing playfully against his shoulders. “Forget about me?” Lance's double purrs as slick fingers slide down the line of Shiro's ass. One presses into him slowly, hesitant.

Shiro grunts at the slick stretch, hips tilting as he unintentionally rocks forward into Lance a little deeper. Unperturbed, Lance widens his knees and lifts his shoulders off the mattress, catching Shiro's lips in a kiss. He swallows the sounds Shiro makes as his double adds another finger and scissors them, curling within the molten heat of the witch's body.

With a shaking hand Shiro cups the back of Lance's head and tilts it with gentle pressure, doing his best to deepen the kiss. Lance licks into his mouth and at his shoulder Shiro can feel the pointed tips of the second demon's canine teeth scrape teasingly against him. Lance's toes tap the small of Shiro's back in an unspoken request, a sign.

Breaking the kiss Shiro looks down at Lance. “How'd I get so lucky, hm?”

“We make our own luck,” Lance's double answers from behind him, hooking his chin over Shiro's shoulder. He smiles at the two of them.

Lance nods at his double. “Well said.” Sliding a hand down Shiro's arm Lance watches the hum of his magic illuminate the spells embedded in the synthetic limb, the light casting a blue glow over Shiro's skin. He grins at the rush of power that flows through them. “And tonight you are very, _very_ lucky.”

Shiro lets out a breathless laugh that softens his eyes, moving a hand up so he can slide his fingers into Lance's hair at the side of his head. Mirroring Lance's affectionate touch from earlier he tucks silky hair behind a pointed ear. “I can't complain about that, now can I?”

The demon familiar smiles and rolls his hips, Shiro gasping at the sudden motion. The double behind Shiro laughs softly. When Shiro rocks down into Lance his double slips a third finger alongside the first two and rubs just right, pulling a low moan from the witch.

The fingers still and warm breath curls against Shiro's ear, tickling the lobe. The demon leans back to put some space between them and rests a hand at the small of Shiro's back. “Feel okay?” Hearing Lance's voice from behind while watching him spread out and panting from beneath him makes something hot and heavy coil in Shiro's abdomen.

Turning his head he locks gazes with Lance's double, those piercing blue eyes fixed on Shiro. The feathered wings are held aloft and angled back out of the way. The demon tilts his head to the side. “Shiro?”

Arching his back Shiro reaches with one hand to tangle his fingers in the double's hair, pulling him into a kiss. He can feel the hot press of a cock against his backside and the fingers inside of him curl, Lance making a noise of complaint when the angle causes Shiro to slide halfway out of him.

Shiro chokes back a gasp when something wraps around the base of his cock and he breaks away from Lance's double to look down, seeing his familiar's tail curled around what's not pressed inside the demon. “Don't mind me down here,” Lance teases, hands sliding across his own chest, one circling a nipple while the other dips lower.

The second Lance behind Shiro snorts and kisses along his shoulder. Smiling at his demon familiar Shiro leans his weight onto one arm and curls his fingers around Lance's cock. The tip is drooling wet, slicking the space between them to a slippery slide. Pulling back a few inches Shiro rocks forward again, trying to stroke Lance in some semblance of a rhythm that the demon behind him picks up on.

The dual sensations ricocheting through Shiro's body key him up, sweat sliding down the line of his spine. His hips stutter into an uneven rhythm as he adapts to the movements the three of them make, one demon's fingers inside of him and the other's body hugging him perfectly.

After a few minutes of rolling against each other and trading kisses Shiro places a hand on Lance's thigh and guides it up around his hip to match the other. Digging his heels in against the small of Shiro's back Lance hums in approval beneath him, the sound turning into a keening moan when Shiro's knee slips and he sinks in deeper. The way Lance's body reacts to the pleasure sends a thrill of power through Shiro's body and he ruts hard and fast, barely pulling out before he jerks back into the consuming heat.

Keeping a watchful eye Lance's double takes the opportunity to thrust a little harder into Shiro and he twists his fingers, spreading and curling them to widen the stretch. Shiro's thrusts falter and his head whips around, the second demon crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

He barely notices when Lance's double slides his fingers free. When they break apart the double's eyes are glowing like blue fire, horns manifesting in shadows despite the angelic facade that lingers. The blunt head of a cock is there to tease Shiro's loosened hole within seconds, pressing against the rim and dragging down to watch it stretch open, eager to be filled again.

“Hold on,” the demon warns with Lance's voice, Shiro barely having time to turn back around and press his palms to the bed before the double is entering him, pushing in hard and deep until his balls are flush tight against Shiro's ass.

The motion of it pushes Shiro into Lance and the three of them moan in tandem, harmless azure flames erupting in the air around them. The Lance behind Shiro places steady hands on the witch's hips.

Shiro's eyes are locked with Lance's, the corner of his familiar's mouth curling up in a grin at the expression on Shiro's face. “We're big, aren't we?” Lance purrs, tail coiling around Shiro's upper thigh. Nimble fingers find Shiro's nipples and circle them, Lance leaning up to lick one.

“Lance,” Shiro groans, reaching up and grabbing one of Lance's horns. He yanks it gently and Lance tips his chin back obediently for the kiss Shiro is searching for.

The double's fingers rub at Shiro's thighs, tracing idle patterns as he waits patiently. Within a few seconds Shiro is giving an experimental rock of his hips, pushing himself against the demon at his back.

“Someone's eager.”

Shiro isn't even sure which of them said it, but it's not a lie. He sets the pace, rocking back onto the cock behind him before thrusting forward into Lance beneath him. After a few initial thrusts the double begins to move with Shiro, wings held up out for balance.

Lance, not one for having the best patience when it comes to being the one getting fucked, grins as he spreads his legs wide. “C'mon, Shiro. Bend me in half.”

“You're trying to kill me,” Shiro groans, hands sliding along the backs of Lance's thighs and pushing under the demon's knees, moving Lance's legs up so his ankles are resting on Shiro's shoulders.

With his knees almost flat to his chest Lance purrs as Shiro rolls his hips forward, sinking even deeper into the heat of his body. He can't pull back very far with the double crowded behind him but the noises Lance is making tell him that the demon is enjoying himself from below.

                                        

Shiro watches Lance, dark hair spread out around his head like a halo. The demon fixes his gaze on Shiro and sucks two of his own fingers into his mouth, rolling them around his tongue.

Snapping his wings out the double uses the slight push to rock harder into Shiro, pulling back until just the tip remains inside and then fucking in hard all over again. He slides one hand down to lightly grip Shiro's hip and the other holds his upper arm for better leverage.

Shiro's thrusts falter when the demon behind him hits just right, eyes closing and hands gripping Lance's arms just above his elbows. On the next thrust his body lurches forward, causing him to slam deep inside Lance.

“Shiro!” The demon beneath him cries out, hand slipping from his mouth to grab the sheets, nails raking across Shiro's thighs and leaving red welts.

“You're making us see stars, Shiro,” the double pants into Shiro's ear as he leans forward, using his wings again and rocking the three of them harder into the bed. A few of the smaller plumes work free from his wings and float to the bed, framing Lance's head like a soft halo.

The push-pull rhythm they fall into leaves everyone craving more, the demons rocking together to give and take from Shiro's body, chasing after that all-consuming pleasure that thrums through Shiro like waves.

When Shiro's hand leaves Lance's arm and presses to the bed at his side Lance reaches up and grabs at Shiro's shoulders, moving his legs down to hug Shiro's sides and pulling the witch in so they're flush together without an inch of space between them. Shiro curses into Lance's neck, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise when Lance's body tightens around him.

“Do it,” Shiro hears Lance say, sharp claws dragging teasingly down his back. Lifting his head Shiro tries to look up at Lance, only to feel the double behind him move.

The drag of the cock pulling out of him makes Shiro's body tense, trying to keep the Lance behind him close. Warm hands settle on his hips, the demon double tracing the tattoo across the small of Shiro's back with his thumbs. Shiro's body relaxes and his worry dissolves when the double fucks back in with a sharp snap of his hips, sending Shiro even deeper into Lance's pliant body.

The double doesn't slow or stop, hands grasping Shiro's hips as he fucks him fast and hard, the wet slap of skin against skin filling the room. Pleasure courses up Shiro's spine at the dual sensations, spreading through his entire body like liquid fire. It seems like every thrust rubs the head of Lance's cock along Shiro's insides just right, soft moans spilling past the witch's lips as the double fucks him with abandon.

Lance hums beneath him and Shiro muffles his panting against his neck, feeling that curl of heat in his abdomen ignite. “You...” The double's knee slips and the angle changes, the rest of what Shiro was going to say lost as he moan low and loud.

Canting his hips up Lance laughs in sharp puffs, his body swallowing Shiro as deep as he'll go. The energy in the air sparks with desperation and Shiro's hips move erratically, back to shove himself against the double and forward into Lance's heat.

“You're so close,” Lance murmurs to his witch, panting and licking his lips as he flicks his eyes to the double peering at him over Shiro's shoulder. “I wonder...”

Shiro's eyes snap open when a particularly hard thrust sends them sliding across the bed. “Fuck,” the double groans. He lets his head fall forward to rest on Shiro's back, snapping his hips forward again and humping into Shiro.

Turning his head to look over his shoulder Shiro sees Lance's tail wrapped over the demon's hip, the tip disappearing into the double's body. “ _Lance_!”

“I know!” Lance croons in delight, rocking up into Shiro's next thrust. He mumbles against the witch's mouth, tasting like vanilla and pure energy. “I've got the best ideas.” Lance takes Shiro's hand and wraps it around his dribbling cock, bucking into the grip.

Shiro finds it hard to disagree, especially when Lance is hugging around him and his double keeps hitting the spot that makes Shiro see stars on every thrust. Energy builds and pops around them, the light bulb in the bedside lamp shattering without even being on.

“I'm close,” Shiro pants in warning, rolling his hips between the demons a few more times before he shoves forward and falls over the edge, sheathed within the hot confines of Lance's body as pleasure crashes through him like a wave, feathers teasing his skin. He cums buried deep with Lance's name on his lips, strong hands steady on his hips and claws raking over his chest.

As Shiro falls forward he props himself up with one arm and keeps jacking his hand around Lance in a quick rhythm, flicking his thumb just beneath the head and swirling it around the tip. Rutting against Shiro's grip and abs Lance's eyes roll back as he cums, making a mess between their bodies and over Shiro's fingers.

The double rocks them through it, chin resting on Shiro's shoulder as he watches them make out. The wings on his back are shifting, spreading wide and curving loosely around the three of them. His hips stop when Lance whimpers and he goes to slide out to avoid overstimulating Shiro, but a hand reaches back quickly and lands on his hip.

“Finish inside,” Shiro says as he turns his head, sweat sliding from his temple and eyes dark. His voice is rough. “Please.”

“He said please,” Lance murmurs, a boneless mess relaxed against the bed. He grins and his tail shoves a little deeper into his double, making the demon's hips stutter forward into Shiro.

Shiro's body is pushed into Lance and the three of them moan in tandem. It only takes a few more thrusts for the double to come undone, biting the ball of Shiro's shoulder to muffle his moans as he empties a flood of warm cum inside the witch, cock twitching as it spends in the slick heat.

The double slumps against Shiro's back and nuzzles his sweaty skin, Shiro smiling at the familiar affection. Lance is grinning up at him and with some careful movements Shiro has the three of them laying together in a tangle of limbs, two of them leaking down their thighs and onto the bedding.

Lance curls in against Shiro, pressing lazy kisses across his chest and up his neck. The double spoons behind Shiro, lips brushing the back of his neck and resting a wing over them like a blanket.

“How do you feel?” The double asks and a tail curls around Shiro's thigh. Another loops loose around his ankle.

“Very thoroughly taken care of,” Shiro sighs, body sore in the best of ways. “Although I wouldn't mind another round in an hour.”

Lance snorts, pressing a smile to Shiro's chest. “I wouldn't mind one, either.”

“Me either,” the double says, fingers petting through the drying mess on Shiro's belly. “Maybe a shower, too.” His hand skates over Shiro's hip and ass, dipping down to feel between his legs. Shiro breathing hitches as the fingers explore with gentle touches.

“Maybe a round _in_ the shower,” Lance suggests and Shiro kisses his forehead. One of the double's fingers pushes cum back into Shiro and moans into Lance's hair. The double pulls his hand free and rests it on the curve of Shiro's ass.

“Maybe a nap first,” Shiro suggests around a yawn. “Then we'll see if we can actually move.”

Leaning up Lance kisses the corner of Shiro's lips as the double sucks a bruise at the base of his neck. “Good idea,” he murmurs, kissing Shiro again. “But even if you can't move, we can do all the work.”

Shiro smiles at that, reaching up to cup Lance's cheek while leaning back against the double. “Lucky me.”

“Lucky us,” the demons correct him together.  


* * *

 

When Shiro wakes in the morning his body aches in that well fucked way, muscles sore and hips decorated with fingerprints. His chest is covered in small bruises and light scratches, evidence left over from eager and enthusiastic lovemaking.

He opens his eyes to see Lance fast asleep beside him. There are bruises and marks on the demon's skin as well but that's not what makes Shiro lift up on an arm and lean in for a better look.

There are feathers covering Lance's side of the bed, downy white plumes spread out around him. Some are stuck to his back and arms, a few poking out from the mess of his hair.

Reaching out Shiro pulls one free from dark locks and twirls it by the stem, eyes flicking to the mark on the demon's chest. The faded half has been restored, the binding magic complete in inky black.

Setting the feather down onto the pillow Shiro pulls the sheet away and shifts himself over Lance, blue eyes blinking open when he settles in the space between Lance's legs.

Lance hums lazily, hands running up Shiro's arms and along his chest. “Good morning,” he purrs, voice husky with sleep. He lets his knees fall open and his gasp is swallowed up in Shiro's mouth fitting over his own.

“It really is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up: older witch!Lance meets demon!Shiro again!


	11. older witch!Lance & demon!Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is perfectly fine minding his own business and drinking iced coffee with his friends. That is, until a demon summons him to cash in on a favor owed.
> 
> Unfortunately, Lance can't remember promising such a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the sequel to chapters 2 & 8! Tiny witch Lance has grown older and is now an and adult when he meets up with his demon friend again ;) 
> 
> I know I'm behind on answering comments but I really wanted to get this chapter out for you! I'm definitely going to finish this series of stories even though I'm super behind. Thank you for all your comments, kudos and support - I love and appreciate each and every one!!

* * *

Lance stops suddenly, lowering his iced coffee as he frowns. “Do you guys feel that?” He looks at his palm, the blue magic that swirls idly around one lone thread of purple.

Pidge glances back at him, one eyebrow raises. “Feel what?”

Hunk watches as Lance rubs at a spot on his chest. “You feeling okay, Lance?”

“I...” Lance's eyes widen and a soft blue glow lights them. “Shit,” he swears a split second before he flickers out of view, his cup falling to the floor with a dull splat.

* * *

 

The ripple of magic spits Lance out in a dimly lit room, a large stone alter built beneath a stained glass window. Something that looks suspiciously like blood has been smeared across the colorful window and splashed across the marble floor.

Lifting his eyes Lance sees a figure sitting on the ruined alter. There are at least six sets of iron chains connected to the base of the alter but only two are still binding the demon in place, cuffs secure around his wrists and glowing an angry red.

The demon's ashy horns curl back from his face, hair falling past his shoulders and most of it as dark as pitch except at the front, some of the bone white locks shading one of his eyes from view. A thin tail flicks in the air behind the demon like a snake ready to strike.

“You're not a child, lovely. This is going to be easier than I thought.” The demon stares at Lance with an unblinking golden eye rimmed in kohl. There are lacerations covering his body, black blood dripping from a few at an alarming rate. “Break this,” he instructs, holding up bound hands. His right arm is completely black up to his bicep and Lance can just barely see the wisps of purple magic curling from the darkness there. “Please.”

“Whoa, wait a second.” Lance holds his hands up. The blue glow of his magic curls around his palms in constant motion, like ink dripped into water. “I don't even know what's going on here.”

“The thing that trapped me here is coming back and we both need not be here when it realizes I've broken my chains.” With a nod to the ground Lance sees that there are more lengths of broken chain there than he had first thought. Some are are etched with runes and from the feel in the air, powerful containment spells as well.

There's dark magic twisted in all that, the kind Lance has been warned of since he was a kid.

Lance shakes his head and takes a step back. “What's that got to do with me? How'd I even...how'd _you_ summon me?”

The demon unfolds from his sitting position, the chains across his lap falling into a useless heap on the stone floor. He doesn't seem hostile but there is a presence about him, a growing power that is wild and unpredictable. It's also strangely comforting. “I'm calling in my favor.”

“Favor?” Lance shakes his head but the ground rumbles beneath him, dark energy spiking nearby. The hair at the back of Lance's neck stands on end and the mark over his chest burns in warning. His palms heat subconsciously with an answering magic, ready to be used.

The demon's head whips around to glance toward the door before returning to Lance. “Break the bindings, Lance. You need to trust me.”

And somehow, Lance finds himself wanting to. He looks from the demon to the door, then up at the ceiling. A shadow slips over the skylight and pours down the side of the building, slowly blacking out the stained glass window. The dark magic is becoming thick, cloying. “How do you know my name?”

A low growl pulls Lance's attention back to the demon. His golden eye blazes in the dim light. “That's not going to matter when we're dead.”

“How do you—”

The door at the end of the room explodes into a thousand shards of wood as shadow fills the doorway.

“Lance!” The demon barks and Lance takes a step closer to him, if only to get away from the hulking beasts that begin filling the room. They are unlike anything Lance has ever seen, animalistic bodies twisted in a grotesque way. The dark magic spilling off of them is suffocating.

Curling his fingers into loose fists Lance stares at the dark creatures. There has to be five or six of them. “What the hell?”

“What's this, Shirogane? A last cry for help?” The voice is like oil and malice. Red magic licks at the demonic form that appears in the doorway.

“Lance.”

The urgency in the tone has Lance breaking his gaze from the blazing creature across the room. He looks at the demon bound to the alter and his power spikes in a warning rush, the blue glow flooding out from his body and making the approaching creatures hiss and yelp.

The blazing demon frowns, taking a step further into the room. Something dark and cold touches Lance's spine and another of his protection spells activates, power spiking once more.

The rush of power has pushed Shirogane's hair back and his right eye glows the same steady blue that curls in Lance's veins. “Break it, _now_.”

It happens all at once. The dark creatures snarl and lunge, fire races up the aisle way toward them as the blazing demon screams and Lance lunges forward.

The chains fall apart beneath his touch like water, a shower of blue sparks igniting the binding magic. A burst of dark energy tinged with purple fire explodes and Lance feels himself being hauled close to the demon, his entire body burning without pain as magic courses through him and finds an outlet in the demon.

Everything fades to black in an instant.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh, it feels like I've been hit by a truck.” Lance places a hand on the hard ground beneath him. It's oddly warm and when he opens his eyes he sees it's not the ground at all. Being yanked in against a hard chest replays in his mind and he blinks a few times. “Huh, close enough.”

Cheeks heating Lance rolls off the demon and sits up, rubbing at his head as he looks around.

There's barely any light in the room and the witch claps his hands together, spreading them apart slowly. Blue orbs of light jump between his palms and he flings them up, casting the room in a soft glow. It seems to be some kind of dwelling, like a studio apartment that has everything in one room.

There are shelves cut into the stone walls, a comfy looking couch beneath them with an antique coffee table sitting in front of it.

A groan pulls Lance's attention back to the demon beside him. He pushes himself up to sit and Lance notices that despite being free from any containment spells, he looks awful.

“Hey, you don't look so good.” Reaching out Lance tries to place his hand on the demon's arm but it jerks away from him on instinct. “Oh, right. Sorry.” The glow of his hands immediately fades back into the witch's skin. Lance frowns when he notices the purple curl of magic is missing. He jerks his head up when the demon pushes up to his feet. “Hey, I don't think you should...” He doesn't get to finish before the demon takes one step and collapses face first onto the floor.

Lance yelps and crawls over to the prone form. “Hey,” he says, poking the demon in the side. “Are you okay? What can I do to help?”

“Stay,” the demon mumbles in a rough voice, not even opening his eyes. He sounds exhausted, like Lance after his academy finals. “Don't...touch anything.”

Seconds of long silence pass and Lance sputters. “Stay? Stay here?” He looks around the sparse room and realizes that there are no doors or windows leading in or out. He's also pretty sure there are bats hanging from the ceiling. When he tries to summon a portal his magic sputters uselessly. “Well, fuck.”

The first thing Lance does it make sure the demon is out. Luckily he's still breathing but no matter what Lance does to wake him it fails. At least it seems like the deeper wounds across his body aren't bleeding so terribly anymore. Letting his hand hover above the demon's motionless form Lance feels warmth rolling off of him, and something he can't quite identify.

Pushing that aside Lance gets up to wander around by the light of his magic and his cellphone. Unfortunately he gets absolutely no cell phone service wherever the hell he is, so the flashlight is the best thing his phone is good for. And for measuring how much time passes. But maybe he doesn't really want to know that.

He finds a half melted candle on one of the shelves and with a snap of his fingers it lights easily. There are two more candles by a bookshelf filled with cookbooks and soon the room doesn't look so eerie anymore. Lance raises a brow when he sees two large storybooks tucked between _'30 Minute Crockpot Meals That Will WOW Your Family'_ and ' _Healthy Meals Your Kids Will Love!”_

In his exploration Lance finds a fluffy blanket and he drapes it over the demon lying on the floor. Placing his hands on his hips Lance takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, feeling for any kind of spell or charm that might be warding the room.

There, on the wall. Lance opens his eyes and walks over to the weak source of magic, inspecting the spell work that's clearly been left without maintenance for too long. There are weak spots to it, where even a child could break through. Lance finds a handful more in various places around the room. “These aren't going to do much good,” he says to the unconscious demon across the room.

When no reply comes Lance heaves a sigh and rolls up his sleeves. “Well, at least it'll pass the time faster,” he mutters to himself, eyes flickering to a steady blue glow as he begins to repair and strengthen the spells and seals around the room.

It takes a long while but luckily Lance has hours and hours worth of playlists on his phone. He infuses his magic into the weakened spells and finds that some are so outdated he has to rack his brain to try and remember the right charms needed to update them.

He's finishing up the last one on the floor when a low voice startles him.

“I thought I told you not to touch anything.”

Whirling around Lance nearly trips over a pile of outdated magazines. The demon is standing behind him, looking less pale and much stronger than he had a few hours ago. Both eyes are gold now, black pupils slit vertically like a cat's. The tips of his horns gleam as if wet and his bare chest practically glows in the candlelight, Lance looking away quickly to try and hide the flush that rises to his cheeks.

“Yeah, well...” he trails off, eyes falling on what looks like a badly colored page from a child's coloring book taped to the wall. The kid only used blue crayons. “Your protection and concealment charms were so outdated that anyone who can feel magic would have found us in minutes. You're welcome, by the way.” Lance glances over to see the demon inspecting his work and Lance straightens up, puffing his chest out a little bit. “What?” He says when the demon turns to stare at him.

“These are...very well done.” The demon traces one of the runes with the tip of a claw. “Did you join two spells together here?”

“Well, yeah.” Lance rubs his arm as he walks over. “They balance each other so there's no backlash. And there was enough of your magic left to bind them so they'll respond to you.”

The demon nods and pulls his hand away. “Thank you.”

Lance shrugs.

“You've grown up.” It's a strange statement, like the demon thinks aging is somehow unusual. Like he's surprised Lance has grown and gotten older with the progression of time.

As if he somehow knew Lance when he was younger.

The confusion must show on Lance's face because the demon's head tilts to the side, hair falling in front of his eye. “Ah, so you don't remember.”

Lance bristles defensively but he's also curious. And curiosity killed the cat. But still... “Remember what?”

“Remember me.”

“I don't know what you're talking about. I've never...” Lance trails off, the words catching in his throat. Something stops him from denying the demon and he feels his magic curl restlessly within him. Being this close to Lance should be causing the demon discomfort but it's almost like the magic washes over him harmlessly, as if it's used to this creature. “Who are you?”

Lifting a hand the demon holds it out toward Lance. “May I?”

Giving the outstretched hand a cautious look Lance turns his gaze to the demon. “What are you going to do?” He asks warily. This whole day has been weird enough already, from the very moment he was ripped away from his friends, chased by something evil and on fire, and then dumped into a dark lair with a smoking hot demon that claims to know him.

“I'm going to show you,” the demon says patiently and for some reason his clawed hand doesn't seem threatening or frightening. Threads of purple magic begin to swirl above his palm until they form a small sphere, Lance's magic automatically responding with static crackling along his palm.

“How are you doing this?” Lance's question is whispered as he watches the demon's magic. It's familiar, the base spell he's doing. Lance has done it a hundred times for as many different spells but he's the only one in his family that can do it, an anomaly. He looks up at the demon. “That spell, it's..”

_'Mine_ ,' he wants to say.

The demon smiles. “Who do you think taught it to you?”

Lance sputters. “I—my...” He's at a loss for an answer because he doesn't know and without anyone in his family with the ability to cast the spell, he had to have learned it from someone. The demon's smile is knowing and instead of trying to answer Lance slams his glowing palm down over the orb, taking the demon's hand.

Instantly his vision whites out but it lasts for only a few seconds. Colors and sounds begin to filter in and Lance watches a memory manifest in front of him like he's _Ebenezer Scrooge_ in _A Christmas Carol._

The edges of the memory are blurry but Lance sees himself instantly. It's dark out and he's standing alone in a park or something, wearing the astronaut costume his mom made him when he was a kid. His face is blotchy red but there's a familiar figure crouched before him, the makeshift astronaut helmet held in careful clawed hands as the demon studies it intently.

The vision shifts and Lance watches with wide eyes as his younger self walks down a street hand-in-hand with the demon, a bag of candy swinging in his other hand and glowsticks circling their wrists. He's babbling away about something Lance doesn't catch, but the name 'Shiro' sticks out.

A new memory takes its place and Lance sees himself sitting on the kitchen counter, heels thudding against the cabinet as he watches the demon lean over something on the stove. _'No, Shiro! You need to add salt to the water first!'_ Lance hears his younger counterpart instruct, pointing to a small red dish beside the stove. The demon hesitates and instead holds the dish up for Lance, the young witch pinching some and adding it to the water before grabbing a brightly colored box of macaroni and cheese.

As each memory plays out before his eyes, Lance begins to remember more. It's like part of his memory has been unlocked.

The next vision shows the demon Shirogane sitting in Lance's bed reading him a story, then checking his closet for monsters. Another shows them outside sitting in the snow, a sphere of purple magic swirling above the demon's palm. Lance watches himself try to mimic the spell, the demon murmuring to him and guiding the young witch with brushes of magic until Lance can manifest a small sphere himself.

The last memory is from the night of the first. Lance is tugging the demon across the grass toward the sidewalk and promising him a favor, the same one that gave him a curl of purple magic within his own. The memory begins blurring to white but Lance pushes one of his own into view.

He's a little older than the last memory and standing beneath a budding cherry tree in his back yard. There's a familiar but clumsy symbol carved into the trunk of the tree and it glows with blue magic, though Lance's face remains down-turned in a frown. He presses his palm to the mark a few times and tears of frustration slip down his cheeks, his mother coming out a little while later and ushering him inside.

The vision fades and Lance blinks, finding himself in the dimly lit room once more. The hand gripping his tightens a fraction. “I couldn't come,” the demon Shirogane says, sounding defeated. “I had been taken, bound by magic that was stronger than yours at the time.”

“That's why you never came back.” Lance looks from their joined hands to the demon standing beside him. “Shiro,” he mumbles, the name rolling familiar from his tongue. “How could I forget?”

Shirogane shakes his head. “The magic that bound me also sealed away your memories. The creature was unable to find out who you were but it could feel your power alongside mine. Using that link it sealed away your memories and with them, your connection to me.” A wry grin tugs at Shirogane's lips. “At least, that's what it thought.”

Lance tilts his head to the side. He should pull his hand away from the demon but Shiro is warm and familiar, although Lance sees him in a completely different way now. He's no longer the demon that once made him midnight snacks and told him bedtime stories. “You knew the connection was still there?”

“I could always _feel_ it, no matter how weak it was.” Shirogane releases Lance's hand and takes a step back. “You've grown into a powerful witch and a strong young man. I expected nothing less from the child who ripped me quite suddenly from my own warded home.”

A flush rises to Lance's cheeks and he scratches at the back of his head in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“Don't be.” Shirogane waves him off. “I was quite... _enamored_ with the fearlessness you possessed as a child. You never once shied away from me or showed fear, your curiosity was too strong for that.” There's something different about the way the demon is looking at Lance now, something that simmers in his golden eyes as they flick down and then up. But Shirogane shifts his gaze to the shackles still around his wrists and the wound across his middle. “Hmm.”

“We should probably get you cleaned up,” Lance points out to change the subject.

Shirogane looks up at him, hair falling to the side and out of his eyes. “I assumed you wanted to be returned to the human realm.”

Lance waves him off and steps up to the demon, placing a hand on his lower back to guide him toward the bed across the room. “That can wait a while longer. You need to have your wounds tended to.”

“I am perfectly capable of tending to my own wounds,” Shirogane tells him in amusement but follows Lance's guidance all the same.

“You're so stubborn,” Lance mutters, sitting the demon down on the edge of the bed. He clicks his tongue. “You really need to take a shower. Or a bath. Warm water would do wonders for your stiff muscles.”

Shirogane hums. “Do you think so?” When Lance nods Shirogane waves his hand lazily.

And that's how Lance finds himself in another cave, this one large enough to fit a two-story building. The walls sparkle with uncut gemstones embedded in the dark stone, torches hung on the walls at intervals to light the room well.  
  
There's an enormous pool taking up half the cave and Lance can hear running water as well. Off to the side is an upraised rock formation that has been naturally carved into a circular shape, like a bathtub that could hold at least fifteen people. The opposite end of it flows over a ledge, spilling into the main pool.

“Wow.” Lance's mouth drops open as he turns to take in the cavern. He turns back just in time to see Shirogane lowering himself into the tub-like pool, his naked back littered with scars and wounds both new and old. There's also an unhealthy amount of dried blood. “I—y-you...” He slaps a hand over his face and drags it down. “You're really gonna take a bath right now. Right at this very moment.”

Turning his head to look over his shoulder Shirogane raises an eyebrow. “You were not serious? Ah, forgive me.” Pressing his hands to the side of the tub he goes to lift himself up, water sluicing down his toned abs and lower.

Lance's shout stops him, arms outstretched and waving frantically. “NO! Don't get up—stay. Please, for the love of—just stay sitting.” Ignoring his flushing cheeks and bright red ears Lance stomps over when Shirogane lowers back down to sit. “I'll wash your hair and help with your back, okay?”

The demon nods after a moment. “If it pleases you.”

“Shouldn't it please you? You're gonna be clean again.” Lance grabs a bar of of a yellowish green soap sitting in a divot carved into the ledge. It smells like lemongrass.

Shirogane hums, following Lance's instruction and going beneath the water to wet his hair. “It pleases me,” he says, watching Lance's soapy hand move down his arm. The witch is sure to lather up every bit of skin, fingers slotting between Shirogane's and rubbing his claws carefully. He washes Shirogane's shoulders next, careful of the wounds there.

“Is this weird?” Lance mumbles after a while, his fingers scratching lightly at Shirogane's scalp and giving him a crown of bubbles. It should be weird, right? Helping a demon bathe. Helping _this_ demon, especially. This demon Lance used to summon for fun as a child, although now he can't help but blush and wonder if those abs are as hard as they look.

But, doing these things comes oddly easy, it feels right. It's like all those years of having a bond has brought them closer despite the distance between them. Lance can't help but want to be near the demon.

Tipping his head into the touches Shirogane looks up at Lance. “Do you think it is weird?”

“A little.” Lance gathers Shirogane's long hair with his hands, making sure he's gotten all the dirt and blood out. “This used to be way shorter.” Shirogane hums in agreement, eyes fluttering closed. Lance taps the base of Shirogane's neck in a sign for him to go under and rinse.

He does and Lance watches him a few inches under, hands sliding through his hair to wash away the bubbles. It's strange how simply Shiro responds to the touches. Heat sweeps through Lance and he looks away, muttering to himself. “Stop it. There's no way. He thinks you're a kid.”

But that look from earlier...

When Shiro surfaces again Lance is wiping his wet hands on his thighs. “I'm gonna to sit over there,” Lance says while motioning over his shoulder as Shiro pushes his hair out of his eyes. “You can take your time in the bath, there's no rush. Enjoy it now that you can, you're free again.” He's babbling in that embarrassed way he always tends to do around people he's crushing on.  
  
Wait, what?

Spinning around Lance goes to step down from the bath, only for a hand to catch his own. Magic sparks from their hands but it doesn't hurt, just adds another layer of warmth to whatever's been simmering between them.

Shirogane looks at Lance, pupils dark against the golden glow of his eyes. He tugs once and Lance takes a step toward him, like a moth to flame. “I think,” the demon begins, water streaking down his bare chest. His lower half is just barely covered, water lapping at his hips. His eyes roam Lance's frame, taking in every detail. “You have bound me in other ways.”

“What do you mean?” Lance stares at Shiro, heartbeat racing. Blue orbs of light begin to manifest in the air around them, floating up with the hanging stalactites. There's a current of familiar magic circling between them, following a well-worn path.

The demon smiles something soft. “The moment you appeared in that church I could tell. You've bewitched me, surely you can feel it.” The smile turns playful, a foreign look on the demon that Lance finds he likes. “Although you called it _weird_.”

“It's a good weird!” Lance blurts out quickly, hand twisting so that he can lace his fingers with Shirogane's clawed ones. “It's—you feel familiar, like I've known you for ages. And warm. Safe.” Suddenly Lance remembers the demon had stood up and his cheeks flush. “Sit _down_ ,” he hisses with immense restraint in not letting his eyes stray. “You're nak—”

Shirogane leans in and presses a kiss to Lance's cheek, heat blooming there. His free hand rests lightly on the witch's hip, magic swirling beneath his fingertips and his tail looping loosely around Lance's waist.

When he pulls away Lance is wide-eyed and as red as a tomato. Over a simple kiss on the cheek. “I'm gonna have to introduce you to my Mama,” he whispers suddenly.

A laugh vibrates through the demon's chest, his thumb rubbing along Lance's hipbone over his shirt. “Don't worry, we've met.”

Lance makes a face at the admission. “I'm not sure if that's better or worse.” His Mama is surely going to have some questions about all this, that's for certain.

“I guess we will find out.”

Looking at the demon Lance finds himself nodding, something warm fluttering in his chest. “Yeah, I guess we will.”


	12. venom!Shiro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro gets caught symbiote-handed and has to confess the truth to Lance; that he brought back more than just memories from his last shuttle into space. 
> 
> Lance takes it very well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched Venom this past weekend and hoooly crap I loved it. So of course I had to jump on the bandwagon of Eddie!Shiro and Venom!Kuro ;) So here's some Venom AU no one asked for!

* * *

_“God, why? Why do you have to do this?”_

**“** _ **It is faster.”** _ Clawed fingertips dig into brick, muscles flexing as the symbiote creature scaling the side of the apartment building propels itself upward. _**“And the elevator smells like dog piss.”** _

A final heave upwards silences the creature's host, body landing with a thud on the small balcony. The mass of muscle and limbs straightens to full height, too many sharp teeth and large opal eyes flashing in the sliding glass door.

**“ _Afraid of heights... you're such a pussy,”_ ** the symbiote huffs before its body shrinks to the size of a normal man. The black alien creature peels itself back from the human's head, Shiro's white hair a bit damp from sweat.

Letting out a gasp Shiro pushes the balcony door open with hasty slide of his arm and steps inside. The symbiote is still wrapped snug around his body like a skintight suit, threads of opal lines curling through the pitch.

Falling to his knees Shiro tries to catch his breath and calm the racing heart inside his chest. “I hate you,” he curses, squeezing his eyes shut. His stomach is rolling from their climb upward. “You're such a dick. Why can't we just take the elevator like a normal person?"

**“ _What about our relationship is normal?”_ ** The symbiote shoots back, words echoing in Shiro's head. The alien has been a constant presence for over three months now and Shiro's grown more used to the symbiote residing within him, Kuro, than he'd like to admit.

“Ugh,” Shiro groans, shaking his head. “I really don't like you right now.”

**“** _**Shiro.”** _

“No, stop talking.” The nausea is finally settling and Shiro takes deep breaths, sucking in lungfuls of air that carries a hint of peppermint. Lance's monthly choice in body wash.

**“ _Shiro!”_**

Opening his eyes Shiro stares at the hardwood beneath him. “Kuro, please. Just let me die here in peace.”

The symbiote grumbles in Shiro's head. ** _“He's looking at us.”_**

“Huh?” Shiro lifts his head and freezes, body locking up.

Lance is standing in the doorway to the bedroom, the hem of Shiro's t-shirt he's clearly been sleeping in brushing the tops of his thighs. His hair is sticking up on one side, eyes wide as he stares at Shiro. “Shiro?”

“Oh god, Lance!” Shiro scrambles to his feet, feeling the darkness of the symbiote inside of him receding completely. He holds his hands up. “I can explain!”

**“ _We can explain.”_**

“No, you shut up,” Shiro hisses, then winces when Lance flinches back. “No, not you!”

“What's going on?” Lance takes a step back when Shiro steps toward him. “W-what was that thing? What _are_ you?”

“That? Uh..”  
  
Lance's eyes narrow and he grabs something from behind the bedroom door. “Don't you lie to me, Takashi Shirogane.” He holds the metal baseball bat at the ready, never taking his eyes off of Shiro. “You better start talking.”

Shiro shakes his head, taking another step forward. His eyes flash a silvery, opalescent white for a brief second. “Lance, calm down.”

It's the wrong thing to say because Lance swings the bat at Shiro suddenly. Shiro's arm jerks upward to take the brunt of the blow, the metal denting where it hits the limb covered in crawling black. Lance's eyes widen and Shiro's do the same.

Kuro practically purrs in delight. _**“Oh, I like him.”** _

Lance drops the bat but stands his ground, a little shaken but doing a good job of hiding it. “What the hell is going on?”

“I have a parasite,” Shiro blurts out and Kuro screeches within his mind. **_“Not a parasite! I told you I don't like that name. Ungrateful.”_** Shaking his arm Shiro feels the symbiote recede. “It's complicated.”

Lance is watching him with a strange look, half intrigued and half like he wants to punch Shiro. “Then uncomplicate it. I'm too tired for this shit.”

“I have an _alien_ parasite,” Shiro corrects himself, ignoring the way Kuro raises hell loudly in his head. “I picked him up in space on accident. He.. he's not going to hurt you.”

Kuro scoffs. _**“Of course not.”** _

“You expect me to accept that explanation and move on? Shiro, you—where do I even start with how not off the hook you are?”

Stepping in close Shiro wraps his arms around Lance slowly. After a few seconds the younger man slumps against him, hands fisting in the back of Shiro's hoodie. “I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want you to find out like this.”

Lance huffs, burying his face in Shiro's shoulder. “You didn't want me to find out at all.”

**“ _Guilty.”_**

“Well, especially not like this.” Sliding his hands up and down Lance's back Shiro leans away. “Sorry for waking you.”

“S'okay.” Lance folds his arms over his chest. “So, tell me more about your parasite.”

“He...” Shiro trails off, unsure. Should he tell Lance about how Kuro followed him home from space? How he enjoys eating people's heads? That Shiro himself is getting used to how easily they've been coexisting lately?

**“ _I knew you liked me,”_** Kuro coos in Shiro's mind. _**“He will too. Let me talk to him.”** _

“No, no way.” Shiro takes a step back from Lance and turns to face the blank wall. “You'll freak him out. Even worse, you'll do the tongue thing and I'll lose one of the only good things in my life.”

Lance places a hand on Shiro's shoulder gently. “Are you talking to it? Him?”

“He, and yes,” Shiro says to Lance, then hisses at the symbiote. “No! Kuro, stop it. This is—this is private.”

**“** _**He asked about me! He knows the truth now, you cannot hide me any longer. I'm going to speak to him.”** _

“Kuro—”

The symbiote overtakes Shiro, effectively cutting him off. His form covers every inch of Shiro's human body and grows, shoulders widening and muscles thickening. Lance takes a step back as the alien creature turns to him.

**“ _Hello, lovely,”_** he grins with too many teeth, eyes narrowing on Lance. With one arm Kuro reaches out carefully, wrapping a massive clawed hand around Lance's hip and pulling him close.

Lance's hands press on the symbiote's chest for balance, the feel of it something between oil and rubber. “Oh.”

**“ _Mmm, are you afraid?”_ ** The symbiote purrs and Lance's breath hitches. _**“You shouldn't be. Shiro would never hurt you and therefore neither would I.”** _

A long, serpentine tongue pushes out from between too many sharp teeth. The flexible muscle slides across Lance's collarbones and licks upward, trailing saliva up Lance's neck and over his cheek, the tip flicking against his temple.

Shiro groans in the back of Kuro's mind. _“I knew you'd do the tongue thing!”_

A low moan slips past Lance's lips and he flushes immediately, the symbiote grinning razor sharp. **_“You like us,”_ ** Kuro coos in that deep voice. A clawed hand dips down to press a warm palm between Lance's legs, feeling the growing hardness there. _**“You like us a lot.”** _

Lance's mouth opens and closes a few times. “I... where's Shiro?”

**“ _Shiro is us and we are Shiro.”_** Kuro pulls back, half of the black mask peeling away to reveal Shiro's face. When the symbiote speaks next, Shiro's voice is layered over the deeper one. “ ** _We_ ** are **_two_ ** parts **_of_ ** a **_whole_**.”

Lance places shaking fingers on Shiro's cheek and cups it, watching his boyfriend lean into the affectionate touch. The black of the symbiote licks at Lance's hand, sliding along it like water. “This is crazy.”

“You're telling me,” Shiro says with a huff of a laugh. Lance leans up on his toes and kisses Shiro, reckless already when it comes to the sharp teeth that make up half his mouth.

**_“We really like him,”_** Kuro purrs inside Shiro's mind. _**“Brave, strong, sex on legs.”** _

“He called you sex on legs,” Shiro mumbles against Lance's lips and when the younger man pulls back, the symbiote has receded from Shiro's head once more.

A grin quirks Lance's lips and he wraps his arms around Shiro's neck. “Well, he's not wrong.”

**“** _**That was an invitation.”** _

Shiro tilts his head, kissing Lance's neck and answering Kuro aloud. _“_ An invitation for what?”

He can practically feel Kuro roll his eyes. **_**“To fuck him.”** _ **

Shiro jerks back and Lance is watching him, a question in his eyes. “What'd he say?”

“Nothing,” Shiro says quickly. Too quickly.

Sliding one hand down Shiro's neck Lance rubs a finger along the edge of the symbiote ends and Shiro's skin begins. “You're lying,” he whispers knowingly.

**“ _You're already imagining how beautiful he'll look when we take him apart with our tongue,”_** Kuro points out and Shiro groans, resting his forehead on Lance's shoulder. Long fingers card through the short hair at the back of his head.

Lance leans in so his mouth brushes along Shiro's ear. “Is he saying something dirty?” There's a brief pause of a few seconds. “What if _I'm_ thinking something dirty?”

Kuro laughs in delight and Shiro realizes that resisting both his alien symbiote and boyfriend is a losing battle. “Yeah,” he mumbles, leaning back to look at Lance. “It's something dirty.”

A wide smile spreads on Lance's face and he grabs Shiro's clawed hand, yanking him into the bedroom and slamming the door.

 

 


	13. older witch!Lance & demon!Shiro pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pushing himself up Lance spits a mouthful of blood onto the ground and slides the back of his hand across his mouth. Maybe, just maybe, Hunk had been right about following the source of that demonic energy. Maybe Lance was in over his head this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the last chapter with these two! I wanted to write more of them when Lance was older so..here you go! 
> 
> Thanks so much for the support and lovely comments!!

* * *

Pushing himself up Lance spits a mouthful of blood onto the ground and slides the back of his hand across his mouth. Maybe, just maybe, Hunk had been right about following the source of that demonic energy. Maybe Lance was in over his head this time.

Magic crackles in the air around Lance as he shakes his shoulders loose. A few bruises and scrapes isn't too bad. The internal bleeding might pose a problem if left for too long, though.

If only he hadn't used a large amount of magic on the first of his practical exams earlier.

The demon before him screeches as it claws at the net of woven magic trapping it in place. The vibrant blue fibers are already beginning to fray under the constant clawing and the demon's eyes flash as they flick to the witch, silently promising revenge.

“Okay,” Lance mumbles to himself, pooling magic in his palms. The spheres are warm, magic licking up his arms. “I've got this.”

The trapped demon swipes a huge hand down the side of the net and it creates a substantial gash, magic wavering.

“I don't got this,” Lance says, swearing as he dashes to find some cover. The angry demon is swinging wildly now, Lance's magic sputtering out faster as it's torn apart. He needs a plan, and quick.

Lance has barely made it three feet when a rift of inky black opens in front of him.

Jerking back he lifts his hands quickly, only to drop them to his sides a second later. The demon that steps out of the rift is achingly familiar.

“You're late.” Shirogane takes one look at Lance's 'worse for wear' state and frowns. His tail flicks in agitation. “You told your mother you were studying with Hunk.”

“I _was_ studying with Hunk. But then that demon showed up a few blocks away and I couldn't just let it rampage and hurt people.”

Looking over his shoulder Shirogane spares the screeching demon only a second of his time before planting his hands on his hips and giving Lance a look. “I made a roast,” he tells the witch. “I've finally got the sauce right this time, it didn't break. But the vegetables ar—”

Leaning in Lance presses a kiss to Shiro's lips, effectively cutting off his rant about whatever meal he's attempted this time. He pulls back and flicks the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, tasting blood.

There's no doubt that Shirogane has tasted it, too.

“Shiro, I'm sure your roast is awesome. And I can't wait to try it.” Lance throws a hand up suddenly, a blue orb expanding to cover them as the attacking demon, now free of the net, swings a hand at them. It hits the shield and howls in rage, the blue magic cracking from the force of the blow. “But I'm a little busy at the moment getting my ass handed to me.”

“It's physically impossible for someone to hand your own ass to you,” Shirogane says matter-of-factually, then frowns when Lance groans. “Oh, it was a figure of speech.”

Another slam of the demon's hand and the shield shatters in a barrage of blue particles that fizzle out in seconds. Lance groans at his luck and turns to Shiro, deciding that asking for help is better than dying. “Shiro, a little help please?”

Shirogane raises an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. “This is good practice for your exam, isn't it? You work well under pressure.”

Lance yelps when a sudden swipe of the demon's clawed hand catches him in the side. The force of the blow flings him to the side but warm arms catch him before he can crash into the ground.

“Your magic is weak,” Shirogane murmurs, placing his hand over Lance's heart. A purple glow manifests and Lance winces when his demon's face darkens. “You're bleeding internally,” Shirogane says flatly, golden eyes pinning Lance in place.

Offering the demon a grin Lance shrugs a shoulder and then winces. “I was gonna get it healed, right after I took care of the demon.”

Scoffing Shirogane sets Lance down, stripping his long-sleeved shirt off and using it to pillow the witch's head. “We're going to have a talk when we get home,” he tells Lance, flinging an orb of his own up without looking away from making Lance comfortable. The demon batters against Shirogane's shield in rage, though it neither cracks or dents. “After you've healed and eaten dinner.”

“I really am looking forward to trying the roast,” Lance mumbles, watching Shirogane stand. “Go get 'em, babe.”

Any human guise Shirogane has left melts away as he turns to the demon attacking the shield. Strands of long hair catch on his ashy horns and Shirogane narrows glowing eyes on the other demon, deep purple magic pooling in his hands and dripping down to lick at the broken sidewalk.

“If my roast has chilled when I return home I'm going to drag you back from hell and kill you again.” Pushing off the ground Shirogane dashes forward like a strike of lightning, his blackened arm humming with magic and slicing clean through the demon in one pass. The screech of pain lasts only seconds before the demon turns to smoldering ash.

Flicking his arm to dispel any lingering traces of the weaker creature Shirogane turns back to Lance and scoops him up, a rift tearing open before them.

“We can take a bath after dinner,” Lance says as they walk through, head nestled against Shiro's shoulder. “I'll wash your hair for you.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Shirogane says, the rift closing behind them and leaving an empty street.

The lamp posts lining the street begin to flicker back on one by one.

 


End file.
